La Luna se Enamora del Desierto
by kierinahana
Summary: es sobre Gaara y Hinata, sobre todo como inicia su amor y que por culpa de naruto Hinata cambia su actitud. Ahora el vengador se enamoro del angel nocturno
1. Recuerdo entre lagrimas

La luna se enamora del desierto

Capitulo 1. Recuerdo entre lagrimas

Todo inicia con una chica en su habitación cubierta de lágrimas por que acaban de romperle el corazón.

Porque a mí, que nunca seré feliz, yo no sé si nunca conocer el amor del que la mayoría habla, yo solo puedo decir que he vivido y sentido el amor más doloroso y triste este que solo hiere, daña, destruye que hunde en el infierno de la soledad ese es el que solo he conocido y sentido, el amor no correspondido donde entregas todo y nunca recibes nada.

- Porque yo? Si yo Hinata Hyuga heredera del clan Hyuga uno de los más poderosos la chica más tímida, más fea, la más débil, todo lo peor de este mundo está representado en mí, yo que nunca debí de haber puesto mis ojos en él, que es tan perfecto, único, el héroe de la aldea todo en el es perfecto y yo nada.

Todavía recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez estábamos en la academia ninja de Konoha

- Bienvenidos niños a la academia ninja donde solo se busca a los mejores para que protejan a la aldea – tercer Hokage

Ahí te vi por primera vez tú el más imperativo e inquieto el que más llamaba la atencion

- Yo ser el mejor!!!! – un chico rubio

- Naruto contrólate enfrente de ti esta el Hokage – Iruka

"ese fue el primer momento en que mis ojos te vieron, en el que mis sentimientos por ti iniciaron, peor a un en el que mi dolor comenzaba su largo y cruel camino, solo para destruirme"

Los años pasaron y yo solo seguía siendo la que observaba la que se mantenía al margen, la que se ilusionaba con que algún día estarías conmigo y eso ocurrió después de muchos años de duro entrenamiento para que tú te dieras cuenta de que existo, lo conseguí, conseguí llamar tu atención pero para mí desgracias solo fui tu salvavidas tu distracción, solo un juego para olvidar a que ya chica de la cual te habías enamorado, ella tu compañera de equipo, considerada como la kunoichi mas fuerte e inteligente aquella que están hermosa que logro atraer la atención de todos, que logro obtener el respeto de la quinta, que es su mejor alumna considerada como la más digna sucesora de Tsunade, sí nada más y nada menos que Sasuka Haruno quien te robo el corazón, quien te alejo de mi y rompió mis ilusiones ella quien tiene todo.

Pero es mejor no hablar de ella que te lastimo también, pero ahora te vuelve alegar de mí, si lo recuerdo el momento más feliz cuando tu Naruto Uzumaki me pediste a mí que fuera tu novia después del regreso de Uchiha Sasuke, donde todos creíamos que sería imposible que el vengador regresara a casa lo hizo, gracias a tu perseverancia y a que nunca retractas de tu palabra, lo habías conseguido traer de vuelta a tu mejor amigo.

Recuerdo'\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto se encontraba en el hospital bastante dañado por la batalla contra Sasuke, pero por fin había logrado derrotar a su amigo y lo obligo a volver a la aldea todos estaban feliz, sobre todo yo que sabía todo lo que para ti representaba este logro un paso más cerca de tu meta ser el sexto Hokage, todos en la aldea ya te respetaban, te admiraban y alguno te seguían temiendo pero eso ya no te importaba eras feliz y yo lo era por ti.

Cuando saliste del hospital fuiste a buscarla para decirle lo que había ocurrido y como todo había pasado, pero cuando el final de ese camino llego te encontraste a Sasuke besando a la pelirrosa que robaba tus sueños y sentimientos, lo que provoco una gran tristeza y dolor en ti por lo que te obligo a legarte de tu dos compañeros, sin olvidar que le pedias a la Hokage misiones donde fueras solo o con alguien que no fueran ellos, la godaime se dio cuenta que tu necesitabas alegarte de Sasuke y Sakura que el estar cerca de ellos te lastimaba por lo cual aceptaba tu petición de que te diera cual quiera misión sin importante el rango fue lo que más la desconcertó pero sabia cuales eran tus motivos, por lo que ella un día me llamo ya que por fin tu y yo tendríamos una misión de rango A donde estaríamos solos eso me emociono pero también me provoco un gran nerviosismo yo junto a ti solos el solo pensar en eso me sonrojaba de tal forma que todos podrían dar se cuenta de mi sentimientos por ti menos tu que siempre fuiste tan despistado que siempre creíste que era porque tenía fiebre, pero esta vez todo sería diferente ya que esa misión cambio mi vida en ese momento creí que seria para bien que mi futuro había cambiado y que sería feliz, pero cuanto me duro esa felicidad.


	2. La mision y la proposicion

Capitulo 2: La misión y la confesión de amor

Así el día más esperado para mi llegaba, junto a un hermoso amanecer, lo más increíble estaba por ocurrir, yo estaba alistando mis cosas para la misión de mi vida, ya que no esperaba que tú el dueño de los ojos más dulces que reflejaban el cielo que tanto anhelaba que me mirara se me declarara, esto marco mi destino, así daba comienzo mi tormento y la expiación de mis culpas, por haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada, así mi pasaje de lágrimas estaba por iniciar.

Yo que nunca he lastimado a nadie, que he preferido sufrir en silencio el desprecio de mi padre y de todo el clan para evitar que mi pequeña hermana fuera sellada como mi querido primo, prefería eso que ver la sufrir como lo hizo Neji kun, todo por no haber sido los primogénitos, tonterías del clan, pero son reglas que se deben de cumplir. Ya no importaba nada yo había tomado la decisión de ser siempre despreciada para evitar un gran sufrimiento.

Entonces después de todo lo que me he sacrificado por los seres que quiero pensé que la vida me recompensaba que mi destino tomaba un nuevo brillo, ya que durante la misión a Kumo tu me tomaste en cuenta, lo recuerdo también ya que por primera vez alguien me consideraba valiosa y no solo una deshonra y estorbo como lo decía mi padre, tu consideraste que mis habilidades ninja eran buenas, después de tantas noches de arduo entrenamiento tu apreciabas todo aquel sacrificio, si no hubiera sido porque sufrimos una emboscada y yo trate de protegerte de esa kunai envenenada nuestra misión hubiera seguido sin novedades, pero no podía permitir que te lastimaran tu no, ya había soportado que tu corazón fuera roto por ella a la que siempre considere como amiga pero al mismo tiempo rival, tú que al igual que yo había tenido una niñez dura, no iba a permitir que volvieras a sufrir y más si estaba en mis manos el protegerte.

Pero gracias a mis sacrificio tú te diste cuenta de cuánto te ame, te amo y te amare, ya que al llegar a Kumo era tu prioridad no para terminar la misión si no para llevarme a un hospital, ya que la herida era de consideración, pero yo no sentía dolor alguno solo sabía que yo me encontraba entre tus brazos y tú tratando de protegerme hasta de la más débil brisa que rozaba esa terrible herida que pronosticaba mi futuro, ya que esta se había a logado en mi pecho como después de un tiempo tus palabras lo harían desgarrando mi corazón, con la diferencia que la kunai no lastimaba mi alma, mientras que tus palabras me hundirían en un abismo de soledad, amargura y porque no hasta de odio, pero no hacia ti sino asía mi, ya que me di cuenta de que era tan indigna como para que la vida considerara otorgarme un poco de felicidad, que es lo que hice para merecer esta vida, eso me lo pregunto todas las noches sin encontrar respuesta.

Pero que importa tanto sufrimiento si tuve aunque sea un poco de alegría que duro tan solo unos cuantos días, los días más felices, que parecía que mi maldición desaparecía, si durante toda mi estancia en aquella habitación blanca, donde mi felicidad se propagaba e iniciaba, ya que tú mi rubio amigo y amor estabas esperando a que yo despertara de al que sueño que trataba de a legarme de mi sufrimiento, si parecía que yo inconscientemente buscaba no regresar, que darme en aquel mundo donde todo es felicidad donde el dolor no se conoce, pero tu tus manos, tu aroma me traía de regreso del mundo de los muertos, recuerdo como por mis rostro rodaban tus lagrimas, aquellas palabras que todavía retumban en mi cabeza aquellas que alimentaban mis ilusiones que me roban una verdadera sonrisa, ya que todas las que brindaba a los demás eran falsa, tan falsas como el amor que me profesaste.

Esas palabras que hoy se han vuelto en la daga que corta mi respiración que desangran mi corazón, si esas que en tus labios se oían perfectas, esas que iluminaban mi oscuridad, cómo no recordarlas si me volvieron a la vida "no me dejes, te necesito, TE QUIERO" esas últimas que alegraban mi alma, por las que tome fuerza para luchar y regresar a tus brazos, esas que me encadenaron a un mar de dolor y lagrimas en el que se convertiría Konoha para mí, no es que no lo fuera antes, pero por lo menos estabas tú la ilusión que me sacaba a flote, ya que mis esperanzas estaban puestas en ti.

La noche nos acorralo en aquella habitación mis ojos abrían como la luna para observar aquel bello paisaje, si te vi sentado mirándome podía sentir tu tristeza, dolor y agonía por la posibilidad de perder a un amigo si solo representaba eso pero yo está feliz, por lo que tome la decisión de romper la barrera de la timidez para declararte mi amor, que por primera vez lo diría a los cuatro vientos y nada me iba a detener, ya que el valor que tus palabras me habían dado aun estaba.

Recuerdo cuando te llame tú te acercaste a mí y tus ojos irradiaban felicidad, pero no sabía el por qué por lo que no permití que tu interrumpieras mis palabras, ya que esto sería la declaración de mi amor asía ti, el ninja número 1 en todo Konoha.

*****************************Flas Back**************************  
Hinata – abrí mis ojos y tu sentado en aquella silla junto a la ventana viendo a la luna que estaba acompañada por aquellas estrellas – dije es una linda noche no lo crees

Tú te sorprendiste de que yo estuviera hablando

Naruto – Hinata despertaste – por tu rostro reflejaba felicidad y una cuantas lagrimas se asomaban

Hinata – yo Naruto debo decirte un secreto que he guardado durante mucho tiempo – mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando tú me abrazaste de la manera mas inesperada, pero me deje llevar cuando mis labios estaban junto a tu oído las palabras salieron desde el corazón el momento fue perfecto.

Hinata – yo te amo (en un susurro donde solo tú pudieras escucharlo)


	3. Corazon Roto

Capitulo 3 Corazón roto

Solo recordar tu expresión después de que te revele mí más grande secreto todavía me provoca ternura, parecías un niño al que le acaban de dar el mejor obsequio de su vida, si como si toda la felicidad del mundo se mostrara en tus ojos, pero también se podía ver confusión, duda, tristeza y sobre todo miedo, si miedo a que vuelvas entregar tu corazón y que lo destruyan de nuevo, pero todo eso que podía ver me confundía aun más, ya que tu primera reacción fue la de alegarte, dejando me ahí sola y triste, si mi más grande miedo se había presentado aunque no lo digieras me rechazaste, pero ese sentimiento de abandono me duro muy poco, ya que regresaste a iluminar mi oscuridad junto a los primeros rayos de sol.

************** Recuerdo**********************

Yo me quede meditando toda la noche no pude descansar, ya que no sabía cómo te iba enfrentar y cuando apareciste tu mirada era fría e indiferente como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, un amargo sueño para ti, lo deduje después de tus terribles y heladas palabras.

Naruto – como te encuentras

No dije nada solo cerré los ojos para no poder verte, para tratar de olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero como si leyeras mi mente me preguntaste.

Porque me amas? – Naruto

Esa me pregunta rompió la poca fortaleza que me quedaba para enfrentar el largo viaje de regreso a Konoha, yo no sabía que decir por lo que lo único que pude articular fue;

Porque eres Naruto Uzumaki - Hinata

Parece que mi respuesta cambio tu semblante, como si ella resucitara esa alma apagado por la pena y dolor, tu reacción fue algo que ni en mis mas anhelados sueños se presento, tú me sujetaste con fuerza entre tus brazos, tus labios se unieron a los míos elevándome hasta el cielo, donde las estrellas perdían su brillo, ya que tú eras todo para mi, después de que te alegaste solo unos centímetros de mí, yo me sumergí en el mar de sentimientos que eran tus ojos, pero unas palabras me regresaron de golpe a la realidad, si esas que cortaban mi alegría pero me abrían un camino de ilusiones y esperanzas.

Naruto – yo te quiero Hinata y no te quiero lastimar

No te preocupes por mí, me lastima más tu tristeza – Hinata

Me volviste a besar con la misma ternura, pero esta vez, ya no sentía dudas, por lo que te correspondí con el deseo de que sintieras todo el amor que en todos estos años había callado y así inicio nuestra relación.

Cuando regresamos nadie se esperaba que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, ya que había pasado casi dos meses que habíamos salido de Konoha, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando nos presentamos ante Tsunade sama y por primera vez te enfrentabas a tus amigos, pero esta vez había algo distinto, ya que me tomaste de la mano, tratando de demostrarles a todo que estábamos juntos, pero en ese momento yo fui una tonta, que creí que era porque me querías, no me di cuenta que lo único que buscabas era dar le celos aquella joven que se había instalado en lo más profundo de tu ser y que nunca te iba abandonar, aun que me doliera ella siempre estaba entre los dos era una sombra que nos alegaba cada vez más.

Después de ese primer encuentro las cosas empezaron a cambiar, al principio salíamos con mucha frecuencia, después de un par de meses las cosas empezaron a ser oscuras, ya que tu evitabas mi cercanía, te ocultabas, siempre existía un pretexto para que no pasáramos tiempo juntos, peor aún yo busca excusas para disculpar tu falta de atención, de cariño, de amor no eso no te lo puedo reprochar, por que nunca lo sentiste y yo lo sabía por lo que me convertí en una ciega que se ilusionaba con fantasías que ella se creaba.

Pero lo peor está a punto de ocurrir mi alma recibiría el golpe más desgarrador y doloroso al que nunca antes me había enfrentado al que provoco mi muerte, al que me marco, me cambio, pero sobre todo al que mato mi ilusión de vivir, ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguir con mi destino.

Esa imagen vaga por mi mente quemándome, destruyéndome y hundiéndome en el más oscuro mundo en el que alguien a haya caído, donde no se conoce la luz, donde mi llanto no es escuchado, donde mis lagrimas formaron un rio que ahoga mi alma, donde mi corazón se desangra y nada, ni nadie está ahí para consolarme.

****************Recuerdo*****************

Yo estaba tan entusiasmada, ya que después de muchos días de no poder verte, por fin estaríamos juntos, por lo que desicidi que esta fuera una velada inolvidable, por lo que salí a comprar algunas cosa, en el trayecto de regreso a casa, la más horrible se presentaba ante mí.

Tú el hombre por el que moriría me arrojabas al infierno, al ver como la acariciabas y besabas, no podía alejarme mi cuerpo no me respondía como si sus carisias fueran un viento helado que quemaba mi cuerpo que evitaba que me alejara, por lo que pude observar todo lo ocurrido.

//////////////////////////////////////////////IMAGEN\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en el parque abrasados, se miraban a los ojos por lo se podía sentir un inmerso amor en el ambiente, las flores de cerezo caían dándole un toque especial al encuentro de los amantes, después de varias caricias y palabras de amor que se decían, lo que cualquier pareja haría se demostraban todos sus sentimientos en un cálido beso.

//////////////////////////////////////////Fin de la imagen\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Después de aquel beso se escucho un gran estruendo, como cuando un rayo parte el cielo, pero esta vez no era eso lo que ocurrió, lo que se rompía en miles de pedazos era el corazón enamorado de una joven ingenua.

***************************fin del recuerdo*****************************


	4. La promesa

Capitulo 4: La promesa

Después de eso salí corriendo me encerré en mi habitación durante horas, por lo que mi rostro mostraba las marcas que dejaban mis lagrimas, como si estas fueran hierro caliente, todo ese tiempo me la pase culpándome por ser tan tonta, por no haberme dado cuenta de que tu no me querías y peor aun que yo no podía dejar de quererte, eso provocaba que me odiara. Así pasaron dos días, pero cuando decidí salir no fue por que lo deseara si no por que en algún momento tenia que enfrentarlos y peor aun los volvería haber los juntos, pero ya no podían lastimarme mas, ya estaba acabada, ya no tenia corazón al que despedazar este ya estaba roto en miles de pedazos por lo que ya no podía ser mas aplastado.

El atardecer estaba a unos minutos de caer por lo que tenia que salir hablar con Tsunade sama ya que no me había presentado ante ella, ni ante mi equipo durante dos días por lo que sabia que esto me iba a costar muy caro, por lo que ya no me importaba.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a mi destino me encuentro a los que se consideran como mis amigos pero que en realidad no son nada, ya que ellos lo sabían y nadie me dijo nada como si no les importara lo que me ocurriera por eso no dude en ignorarlo, pero mi camino fue interrumpido por una voz que demostraba frialdad lo que me sorprendió mucho, era nada más y nada menos el ultimo Uchiha, si el que me nos esperaba se encontraba hablando, pero nada bueno podía ocurrir por lo que lo esquive pero sus palabra me de tuvieron de golpe causando un dolor en mi pecho.

Sasuke - pensé que estarías llorando por culpa de su traición

……….

Por lo visto no estabas enterada de que ellos están juntos, ni siquiera aquellos a los que consideras amigos te lo han dicho - Sasuke

……….. (yo callaba sabia que si hablaba mis lagrimas iban a volver a correr por mi rostro y lo que me nos quería era que mis compañeros me vieran con lastima)

Esta apunto de alegarme de ahí cuando veo que Kiba, Shino, Kureina sensei, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Yamato, Neji, Lee y Tenten se acercaban a donde nos encontrabamos, solo puedo oir cuando mi sensei me dice

Que bueno que te veo Hinata - Kureina

Hola - Hinata (sin siquiera voltear haberla)

Es que tenemos un pequeño torneo en equipo - Kiba

Si el que gane comerá gratis todo lo que quiera - Choji

No doy respuesta alguna

Mira quien viene ahí sin son los traidores esto me lo dice Sasuke en un susurro en el que yo solo lo pueda oír, lo que provoca un temblor en mi cuerpo que no puedo evitar así como voltear haberlos de reojo, y veo que viene tomados de la mano, lo cual causa que en mis ojos se muestren unas lagrimas que no permito que corran.

Cuando Naruto y Sakura se percatan de mi presencia se separan y Naruto se acerca asía mi, mientras Sakura saluda a los demás.

Hola Hinata - Naruto

……. - Hinata

Necesitamos hablar - Naruto

Yo no contesto cuando el trata de insistir sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por Kiba que me grita

Hinata date prisa que el encuentro empezara muy pronto y es equipos - kiba

Yo no tengo ganas de responder pero en ese momento siento un pequeño ardo en mi muñeca izquierda, lo que me recuerda aquella promesa que hice anoche, por lo que tomo el valor necesario para responder

****************recuerdo*********************

Yo estaba sentada en mi cama, ya no aguanto tanto dolor, mis pensamientos me dicen que la vida ya no tiene ningún valor, quiero terminar con todo por lo que tomo una kunai y tomo la decisión de acabar con mi sufrimiento pero soy tan débil y eso lo demuestra el hecho que ni siquiera logre mi objetivo, solo pude hacerme una herida profunda en mi muñeca izquierda, pero nada de gravedad por lo que vuelven a salir mis lagrimas que se mezclan con la sangre de mi muñeca y en ese momento me jure que nunca nadie mas me iba lastimar, que Hinata Hyuga había muerto, que aquella niña tonta ya no existiría jamás que nunca volvería amar, ya que mi corazón estaba en terrado en lo mas profundo de mi ser, por lo que los sentimientos se acaban desde ese momento y no volvería a sufrir y mucho menos a llorar por culpa de él, el que me destruyo.

Así logro levantarme me meto a la regadera y mis lagrimas junto a mi sangre son lavadas por el agua y mi promesa ya estaba cerrada con sangre-

************fin del recuerdo*******************

Lo siento tengo que hablar con Tsunade sama - Hinata

Pero es en equipo - lee

Si vamos después hablaremos - Naruto

En ese momento ya no aguante mas y mi respuesta fue algo que nunca nadie se imaginaba, los deje tan confundidos que hasta el Uchiha se sorprendió.

No puedo ir y creo que pueden encontrar un remplazo, no lo crees así Naruto - Hinata

Ya nadie pudo decir nada se habían que dado con fundidos, pero sobre todo Naruto y Sakura, ya que no sabían desde cuando yo estaba enterada de su traición por lo que no pudieron articular ninguna palabra, seguí con mi camino a la torre de la hokage teniendo en mente que le pediría una misión de tiempo indefinido legos de konoha , legos de aquellos que se consideraban mis amigos y resultaron ser unos traidores, ellos que piensan que soy una tonta por no haber le reclamado su engaño, pero yo no quería que me las timaran mas y mucho menos que me vieran llorar por que ya me había prometido a mis misma no hacerlo nunca mas.

Al llegar con Tsunade sama le pido de favor que me de una misión legos de Konoha, ella me otorga la misión sin antes preguntarme los motivos, pero no respondo nada, ya que estaba segura de que ella sabia que ella estaba enterada de Todo no por nada era la sensei de Sakura y como una madre para Naruto, por lo que no le vi el objeto de darle una explicación así que evite esa pregunta para pedirle que me diera detalles de mi misión.

La misión era sencilla ya que tendria que ir a suna a poyar al Kazekage por unas dos semanas, ya que estaba escaso de personal, debido a una enfermedad que no era grave pero que si provocaba que no contara con los ninjas necesario en las oficinas para apoyarlo, de cual quier forma yo solo que ria irme de la aldea y no ver a nadie por un tiempo hasta que asimilara todo.

Salí de la oficina de la Tsunade sama, me dirigía a mi casa, ya que tendria que preparar todo, debido a que saldría primera hora, por lo que me la pase pensando todo el camino sobre lo que debía llevar para mi estancia, ya que no sabia cuando podría regresar eso dependía del Kazekage.

Estando frente a mi casa me detiene la presencia de una persona que me estaba esperando, por lo que me acerco y le pregunto

Que haces aquí - Hinata

Quiero hablar contigo - ??

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo - Hinata

Si lo qu - que tengooooooooooo que decccccccccccir es soooooobre lo queeeeeee ocurre - ??

Mira si vienes hablar sobre Naruto. Tu y Yo - Hinata

Si quiero explicarte lo que ocurrió (ya mas tranquila) - Sakura

No me interesa - Hinata

No entiendes las cosas solo ocurrieron yo no quería lastimarte - Sakura

Solo la observo puedo ver su mirada y estaba baja la cabeza al sentir que la observo, me doy cuenta de que ella se siente mal, se siente una basura por haber traicionado a una amiga, pero ya era demasiado tarde y de nuevo vuelvo asentir el ardor en mi muñeca, por lo que obtengo el valor necesario para seguir confrontándola, ya que nunca fue mi intención dañarla, ya que mi debilidad me impedía ser vengativa, ni siquiera podía odiarla, y tampoco a Naruto.

No te preocupes si entre Naruto y yo no hubo nada -Hinata

En ese momento escucho un grito de parte de alguien que interrumpe la conversación.

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? - Naruto

Si lo que oíste entre tu y yo nunca hubo nada -Hinata

Y que fue todo lo que paso en kumo no significo nada para ti - Naruto

No, fue lo mismo que significo para ti por lo que no fue importante - Hinata

Pero para mí si fue impor- naruto

Interrumpo sus palabras, ya que ya no quería seguir ahí por lo que decido terminar la conversación de la manera mas dura.

Me tengo que ir y Sakura no te preocupes puedes decirles a todos que Naruto y yo no somos nada -Hinata (salí de ahí triunfante por que había enfrentado a mis verdugos y salí airosa, ya que no derrame ninguna lagrima me sentía satisfecha por mi actitud)

Sabia que esa repuesta los dejaría mal, ya que toda la aldea estaba enterada de mi relación con Naruto, por lo que me imagino que Sakura era vista por los aldeanos como la amante, pero eso no les importaba ya que paseaban por toda la aldea demostrándose su amor aun que me duela. Había cumplido mi promesa.


	5. Suna el nuevo horizonte

Capitulo 5 Suna, un nuevo horizonte

Después de aquel encuentro me dirijo a mi habitación, ya que necesita acomodar mi cosas para mi misión, pero esa noche vuelvo a llorar como las ultimas noches pero esta vez es distinto, ya que era la ultima, ya que pronto estaría legos de todo lo que me lastima, ya que no deseo hacer otra cosa, después de todo siento que lejos de aquel infierno encontrare un poco de paz, no sabia por que pero ese sentimiento me acompañaba.

Termine de preparar mis cosa y me recosté en mi amplia cama solo podía pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido es día mi encuentro con mis compañeros, pero sobre todo en mi mente rondaba esos orbes azules que expresaron un poco de tristeza cuando dije que no éramos nada pero eso no me tranquilizaba sino me provocaba que mi dolor se incrementara, ya que sabia que con ese encuentro había provocado un daño aun que sea pequeño en esa mal engendrada relación, ya que esta se inicio a partir del dolor y lagrimas de alguien que era tan culpable como los infieles.

Si yo era igual de culpable que ellos, por que fue mi culpa entrometerme entre ellos y peor a un ilusionarme con alguien que era inalcanzable, ya que el era cielo y yo una soñadora que se ilusionaba con que algún día ese cielo la observara y le brindara un poco de luz, pero eso nunca ocurriría el cielo siempre iba ser oscuro para mi, por lo que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y volver a mi temible y terrible realidad, ya que mi vida no era fácil, no solo por que la gente me veía con desprecio y con lastima cosa que me dañaba como kunai que rasgaban mi piel, sino que ni en mi propia casa podía tener tranquilidad, ya que esas miradas que me seguían adonde me moviera me recordaban a cada segundo lo poco que valgo, lo indigna y peor a un que mi vida no valía nada, ni siquiera merecía respirar, eso es lo que sentía cuando esos ojos perlados me observaban con gran insistencia.

Pero eso no solo era lo peor si no que ultima mente mi padre trataba cada día de dañarme más, ya que parece que el sufrimiento que Naruto me causo no era suficiente, para el ya que después de que el joven rubio me traiciono, mi padre busca la forma no solo de lastimarme con sus crueles palabras que rasgaban cada ves mas mi mal trecho corazón, si no que los golpes se hicieron presente, ya que como el me dijo no solo el Ninja mas fuerte se burlo de mi, si no que con eso quedaba claro que no era capaz de ser importante para nadie y peor a un esto humillaba a la familia y deshonraba al clan por lo que debía recibir un castigo ejemplar, para mostrarle a la aldea que mi familia no era débil y mucho menos indigna de ser considerada como las poderosa de toda la aldea.

Como si de un estropajo se tratara, el clan planeaba mantenerme enclaustrada para evitar que dañara la imagen de la familia, pero no podían, ya que la hokage había informado de la decisión de enviarme a Suna a una misión de tiempo indefinido, por lo que me di cuenta de que mi padre y el consejo de ancianos estaba de acuerdo, ya que esa noche no fui recibida con los acostumbrados insultos de mi padre y esa mirada, por lo que creo que esta misión era lo mejor no solo para mi si no para los Hyuga, ya que se desharían del miembro mas indigno y débil.

Todos estos pensamiento me atormentaron tanto que mi rostro volvía mostrar las huellas del camino que siguieron esa traicioneras lagrimas que ya eran las únicas que me acompañaban por las noches como si lo único que en mi destino no me abandonarían, pero el cansancio de tanto llanto me ganara me fui que dando dormida con el simple pensamiento de que algún día los días ya no serán lluviosos, para tan solo ser nublados y con un poco de esperanza el sol algún día ilumine mi oscuro sendero.

Entreabro con pesadez mis ojos y puedo observar que la luna se muestra tratando de ahuyentar la oscuridad y pienso que algún día ante mi se muestre un nuevo horizonte que se deshaga la oscuridad como lo ase la luna por las noches.

Un nuevo horizonte es mi ultimo anhelo de esa ultima noche en mi infierno.

A la mañana siguiente todavía no se muestra la luz por el cielo, por lo que a mi ya no me importa, ya que deseaba que mi nuevo destino y la nueva Hinata iniciara su cambio al igual que su nueva vida junto con los primeros rayos del sol, salí de casa sin despedirme de nadie ya que a nadie le importaría si viviera o muriera, creo que la segunda era su mas añorado sueño, pero ya no importa me encuentro en la puesta principal de Konoha visualizo los primeros destellos de luz y inicio mi camino a suna, como si ante mi tan anhelado deseo nocturno se hiciera realidad.

¡¡¡¡¡¡Ante mi se visualizaba un nuevo sendero y Suna podría llegara hacer mi nuevo horizonte !!!!!

Mientras que en suna un pelirrojo en su oficina ya se encontraba, tratando de terminar con sus labores, ya que desde que su personal había enfermado este no tenia las cosas fáciles, solo esperaba que el apoyo de konoha llegara pronto para continuar con sus labores diarias, sin esperar que su vida se vería afectada con su llegada.


	6. La primera Mirada

Capitulo 6. La primera mirada

Como a cambiado mi vida en tan solo unos días ya no soy la misma que lloraba por su tragedia mi personalidad es distinta, no solo eso llevo muchos tiempo en suna las cosas empiezan hacer distintas, esto gracias a que no me siento obligada a ser perfecta para satisfacer a mi padre y mucho menos mantener la misma imagen ante un clan que me detesta.

En el fondo soy feliz las cosas son mejor, mis días no son lluvioso, tan solo son nublados, encontrado la tan anhelaba tranquilidad en lo mas inesperado mi misión fue lo mejor que me a pasado, creo que empiezo a ver lo bello que oculta el desierto.

Solo resorba mi primer momento en suna me provoca una sincera sonrisa que hace mucho que no se presenta en mis labios por lo que es bueno recordar nuestro primer encuentro.

******************** Recuerdo **************************

En todo el camino a suna mi mente divagaba, ya que no conocía a nadie, solo había visto en un par de ocasiones a Temari, ya que ella junto a Shikamaru eran los encargados de los exámenes chunni, pero no podía considerarla una compañera y mucho menos una amiga, ya que aquellos que eran mis amigos me traicionaron logrando que mi desconfianza en la gente y sobre todo en mi, se incrementara y mi personalidad insegura se presentara, pero me había prometido algo y lo tenia que cumplir, por lo que vuelvo a tomar mi kunai y vuelvo a marcar la herida ahora con mas profundidad, ya que no solo no quería volver a enamorarme y mucho menos sufrir por el desprecio de mi padre y de mi clan, por lo que esta vez la chica tímida y sensible terminaba en ese momento y empezaba a surgir una fría sin sentimientos.

Me encuentro a unos metros de la entrada a Suna de tras mío empieza asomarse la luna, ya que decidí no descansar demasiado para si llegar medio día antes para poder descansar mejor, ya que no lo había hecho en los últimos días desde mi tragedia, ya que las pesadillas me atormentaban por la noche, entro con paso firme a la aldea observo que el desierto oculta algún secreto, que hasta la luna se enamoraría de lo que estoy viendo, mi pensamiento es interrumpido por lo guardias de suna que tratan de averiguar quien era, ya que no esperaban mi llegada, cuando informo el motivo de mi entrada, me dirigen ante el Kazekage, por lo que me sorprendo un poco, ya que pensé que a esas horas el Kazekage se encontraría descansando o tal vez cenando, pero para mi fortuna me reportaría ante el ese mis día, por lo que mi misión iniciaría primera hora y tendria mi mente ocupada.

Sigo al ninja que me lleva ante un puerta, en todo el camino puede ver a poca gente, por lo que mi preguntas aparecían en mi cabeza, siempre fui una chica curiosa, por lo que esa parte de mi no me abandonaría tan fácil, cuando nos introducimos en el edifico me doy cuenta de que tampoco hay muchas persona, por lo que mis curiosidad se incrementa.

El Ninja toca y se escucha una voz seductora que dice que pasemos, por lo que me impresiono al ver que tan cambiado esta Gaara sama no es el mismo que vi durante el examen chunin de ase años, mi ultimo recuerdo de el e fue cuando lo apoyamos en el recate de su alumna, por lo que su cambio físico me impresiono no voy a negar que esta muy guapo, pero es solo eso.

El no nos volteo a ver esta concentrado en unos documentos, fue divertido ese primer encuentro, lo recuerdo y mis mejillas se vuelven a sonrojar.

/////////////////////////// flash back \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ninja - Kazekage sama el Ninja de konoha ya allegado

Has lo pasar - Gaara

El muy despistado no sea dado cuenta de que ya estoy dentro

No es necesario ya me encuentro dentro - Hinata

El ninja se retira, ya que el Kazekage se lo ordena

Cuando se escucha que la puerta se cierra el por primera vez levanta su rostro y me observa, puedo ver sorpresa en su rostro no esperaba que me mandaran a mi como su apoyo, pero se resigna y vuelve a posar su mirada en los papeles, lo que me molesta un poco pero no dijo nada, ya que el un kage y yo solo un jounin, por lo que me limito a preguntar cual será la misión y cuando la inicio.

Solo escucho que dice que es ser su asiente y inicia en ese momento, lo que me sorprende, ya que yo deseaba descansar un poco pero era una misión y no puedo protestar, así que vuelvo preguntar que es lo primero que debo de hacer y el solo me pide que le ayude a revisar esos documento (señalándome una enorme fila que se encontraba junto a su escritorio)

Me siento en una silla que se encuentra en frente y empiezo a revisar el cansancio se me empieza a notar y el no me mira solo esta concentrado en su trabajo, hasta que es silencio es interrumpido por el, donde me ordena que valla a descansar que por ese día era todo, lo que me causo un poco de alegría, ya que me moría de sueño, por lo que debía de encontrar un lugar donde alojarme durante el periodo que me encuentre en la aldea.

Pero antes de salir ocurre una cosa improvista que me hace dudar de mi promesa

&&&&&&&&&Relato por Gaara&&&&&&&&&&

Me encuentro concentrado en mi trabajo cuando escucho que un Ninja me interrumpe para avisarme que el Ninja que en vio la quinta para ayudarme ya estaba ahí, por lo que no le di mucha importancia sigo sumergida en los documentos, cuando escucho su voz me sorprendo pero solo le ordeno a el Ninja que nos deje solo tomo la decisión de voltear a ver quien es el que esta frente a mi pero para mi sorpresa es una joven muy bella, pero para mi sorpresa es alguien a la que no recuerdo en un segundo viene a mi mente su pelea con su primo y me doy cuenta cuanto cambiado, para ocultar mi rostro que muestra mi sorpresa vuelvo a posar mi vista en los documentos.

Vuelvo a escuchar su voz, esta vez la escucho clara, por lo que me doy cuenta de que es celestial, pero ese pensamiento se borra cuando le informo que su mision es ser mi asistente y que empieza en ese mismo instante, para ayudarme con todo ese papeleo que debo de revisar y firmar, ya que con la falta de personal las cosas se han complicado un poco y mi trabajo sea duplicado, pero me ase feliz saber que soy necesario para la aldea, por eso no protesto y lo hago con gusto, ya que gracias a Mi amigo Naruto, si mi amigo aunque no convivamos mucho yo lo considero de esa forma, por que el me enseño muchas cosas con nuestra batalla, pero también cuando me rescato de la muerte y no solo de eso sino de esa soledad y amargura en la que vivía, y si supiera que gracias a el mi vida volvería cambiar para bien pero eso se los contare mas adelante.

Sigamos con lo que ocurrió en nuestro primer encuentro, puedo ver que esta un poco cansada, por lo que decido que es momento de que se valla descansar pero no me había dado cuenta de que ella realmente estaba agotada y ni encuentra por lo que me sentí muy mal, ya que pasaban de las 10 de la noche y ella no había descansado y me imagine que tampoco había probado bocado, por lo que la dejo ir, ya que mañana seria igual de agotador.

Cuando ella se levanta para salir se voltea y me pregunta que si le podía indicar donde había un hotel donde hospedarse, fui tan despistado que no recordaba que ella nunca había estado en la aldea y que no había ninjas suficientes para ponerle un guía, por lo que decidí acompañarla y ser su guía mientras se adapta a la aldea.

&&&&&&&&&&&& Relatado por Hinata &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El me sorprendió cuando dijo que el me acompañaría durante todo el trayecto fue silencio hasta que el me pregunto por los traidores en mis ojos se empiezan a mostrar unas lagrimas pero impido que corran por mi rostro, ya nunca mas iba a llorar por ellos, asi que solo me limite a decir que estaban muy felices juntos y que se encontraban bien.

Aunque dudo que el se haya dado cuenta de mis lagrimas el ya no volvió a mencionarlos cuando llegamos a un hotel el se despidió de mi y yo le brinde una sincera sonrisa aun que el motivo por el cual lo hice fue solo me perdí en esos ojos que refleja el agua marina donde se puede encontrar sentimientos tan puros que me atrapan, provocando el naufragio de mi mente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Relatado por Gaara &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Durante el camino al lugar donde se hospedaría, hice una pregunta que no pensé que provocara que sus lagrimas se asomaran por sus magníficos ojos, por lo que decidí no volver a mencionarlos por el momento, ya que su reacción ante escuchar el nombre de Naruto y de Sakura, fue extraña, aun que trato de ocultarlo me provoco un poco de curiosidad.

El resto del camino no dije nada al igual que ella pero las cosas cambiaron al llegar y despedirme de ella en su rostro se mostro la mas hermosa sonrisa que se me haya dirigido, por lo que una rara sensación me invadió después de ………. Me perdí en la inocencia y blancura de tus ojos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Hinata y Gaara &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando nuestro ojos se encontraron la sensación fue difícil de describir por lo que nos perdimos y nuestros rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa que fue correspondida, esa fue nuestra primera mirada, nuestro primer encuentro, sin olvidar nuestro primer sentimiento.


	7. La Primera Caricia, mi piel arde

Capitulo 7. Primer contacto, mi piel arde ante tu caricia

Me encuentro en mi oficina mirando por la ventana a la más bella luna que mis ojos hayan visto, no solo por que sea hermosa, si no porque me recuerda a la persona que a estado conmigo en los últimos días que ha movido mi vida y mis sentimientos de manera tempestuosa no sé cómo explicarlo pero esta noche la luna me muestra aquellos ojos que me iluminan mi nueva vida, como si con solo sentirla cerca todo cambiara.

Como explicar esto si nunca antes lo viví, lo sentí, solo recuerdo cuando mi tío me dijo a que las palabras que no tenían ningún significado para mi, hasta hace tan solo un par de horas donde por primera vez sentí que mis heridas cerraba, que mi piel ardía, que mi mundo se volteaba para dar paso a la mejor sensación que atenido.

Cuando tan solo era un pequeño y había sufrido el despreció de unos niños con los que tan solo quería jugar, pero estos me despreciaron y me llamaron monstruo lo que daño a tal grado que no sabía que el dolor que sentía lo llevaba en el alma y en el corazón no eran heridas físicas, que se curaran con tan solo un ungüento, sino que este dolor duraría por mucho tiempo, como se curan esta heridas solo tuvo un respuesta por parte de Yashamaru, quien fue mi único vinculo de cariño que se rompió la misma noche con las más terribles palabras que una inocente alma jamás debería recibir, esto me daño mortalmente, por que estas no matan de un golpe sino que se sufres una agonía lenta y cruel que solo se cura con amor, eso que alguna vez en mi infancia mi tío me explico que no logro entender en todo los sentidos solo comprendo una parte gracias a la batalla con Naruto y a hora empiezo a entender de manera superficial como el amor cura las heridas del corazón.

////////////////////////////// Recuerdo de Gaara \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Que es el dolor? - esa fue mi primera pregunta que hice después de que trate de hacerme daño pero la arena no me lo permitió por lo que decidí preguntarle a mi tío como se sentía el dolor, sin olvidar las de mas preguntas que hice

Me odias? - Gaara

Es difícil odiar a alguien por mucho que te lastime - Yashamaru

Me di cuenta de que ya sabía cuál era el significado del dolor y que me dolía el corazón, por ese motivo me toque el pecho para mostrarle cuanto podía a dañarme la vereda que seguía, desde el momento en que nací, ya que solo había soledad, desprecio y sobre todo de odio, si eso es lo que me acompañado por mucho tiempo aun que las cosas empezaron a cambiar y mi futuro ya no están negro desde a que el encuentro con mi mejor amigo, no puedo decir que mi pasado no me sigue dañando pero como digo Yashamaru.

"Las heridas del corazón tardan más que las del cuerpo y no existe medicina que cure estas, que la única cura es el amor que es proporcionada por otra persona"

Yo quería saber que es el amor y Yashamaru me digo que el amor se basa en la devoción hacia alguien importante y se demuestra preocupándote y protegiendo a esa persona.

/////////////////////////////////// Fin del Recuerdo \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El haberte acariciado fue la primera medicina que mi alma recibió al darme cuenta de que no me rechazaste, no me llamaste monstruo, pero sobre todo no te alegaste de mi, tu mirada mostraba sorpresa, tristeza, dolor y soledad, todo eso que tus ojos me mostraron me inquietan, no comprendo como un ser tan puro puede ser tan dura y fría ante los demás pero no puedes ocultar tu verdadera esencia bajo esa mascara, ya que tus perlas muestran lo que realmente eres lo que quieres ocultar pero lo únicos que logras es atraerme mas, debido a que busco la verdad de lo que representas un demonio o un ángel, ¿qué es lo que en realidad eres? Será que el significado que conocía del amor es erróneo, solo quiero que me enseñes que es el amor.

Sentir tu piel bajo mi caricia provoco una dulce sensación que quema y arde de manera placentera, quisiera saber si sentiste lo mismo que yo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&& Relatado por Hinata &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me encuentro en mi habitación estoy tan confundida no entiendo cómo es posible que todos esos malditos sentimientos que no sirven de nada vuelven a mí, no entiendo que es lo que sentí cuando tu piel rozo la mía cuando mire tus bellos ojos, que expresaron duda, sorpresa, curiosidad, tantas emociones como la mirada de un niño que busca conocer todo lo que le rodea, el que se preguntas tantas cosas y solo quiere respuestas, tu mirada me cautivo desde aquel encuentro no puedo evitar buscar tus ojos, que o curre con migo, yo me jure que no me volvería a enamorar y por tu culpa no lo puedo cumplir esta estropeando todo lo mejor es que me aleje de ti, pero como puedo hacer eso si te necesito, no puedo estar legos de ti, sentir tu presencia, embriagarme con tu esencia que me cautiva hasta la locura que sana mis heridas que borra de mi mente a Naruto, no debo olvidarme de esto estoy pensando tonterías soy una baka, no debo, pero como alegarme de ti si con tan solo unos días todo lo has cambiado.

/////////////////////////////////////////// Recuerdo \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Me encontraba en mi habitación desde que llegue a la aldea, mis pensamientos se empiezan a con fundir al igual que mis sentimientos y todo es tu culpa con el paso de los días las sensaciones se arremolinan en aquella pequeña habitación causando una tormenta que atormenta mis emociones, creo que el no sea dado cuenta que he cambiado, que lo necesito, necesito que me mire, que este junto a mí, que demonios, no puedo pensar así, el no puede provocar todo esto, tan solo hemos estado juntos unos cuantos días, pero es el problema pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, ya empezado a descubrir cosas de él, como que a estado solo durante mucho tiempo que tiene miedo a que lo quieran, pero sobre todo a querer y que lo lastimen , pero puedo entender lo, yo sé lo que es sufrir por amor y es lo peor que te puede pasar.

Cierro los ojos y al abrir los me doy cuenta de que sigo en la oficina junto a el pasan de la media noche estoy tan cansada que ni cuenta me doy de que me quede recostada en uno de los sillones que se encuentran en esa oficina tan fría y lúgubre, pero no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos , por lo que lo último que veo es al pelirrojo acercarse peligrosamente a mi, pero no lo puedo evitar estoy agotada, estoy despierta desde el día anterior, no e podido descansar, porque su mirada no deja de aparecer en mi mente y los amargos recuerdos siguen presente provocando el mismo daño una y otra vez, porque no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón, pero que es esto que siento, es como si mi piel ardiera, están cálido, dulce y amargo a la vez, no puedo evitar despertar y ver sus ojos observándome tan fijamente, puedo darme cuenta que su mano acaricia mi mejilla, se siente tan bien, cierro de nuevo mis ojos no quiero dejar de disfrutar su caricia coloco mi mano sobre la suya, pero él se detiene, ya vuelve la soledad, la tristeza y el dolor de nuevo a mi cuerpo, por que el ahuyenta mis demonios, que senti con su caricia, no lo se pero ya lo necesito, sea vuelto mi salvador.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&Relatado por Gaara y Hinata &&&&&&&&&&&&

Su piel quemaba la mía, sentir su caricia, su piel rozando la mía es un placer que no dejare perder, debo saber que es este sentimiento.

Tu piel me quema - Gaara y Hinata


	8. El inicio de nuestra amistad

Capitulo 8. El inicio de una amistad

Otro día mas y nuestra amistad o relación no sé cómo llamarla esto que sucede entre los dos solo que empieza a ser más sólida, cada vez lo conozco mas y el a mi, no necesito palabras para sentirme bien el silencio es embriagador, me derrito con solo mirarlo con los pequeños roces que furtivamente nos damos buscando aquella calidez que tantos nos hace falta, pero lo más importante empezamos comunicarnos sin palabras es como si el supiera lo que pienso, por lo que cada día nos unimos mas sin ser inevitable, tampoco puedo evitar ser fría con las personas o con él cuando hay gente de por medio, ya no me gusta de mostrar debilidad realmente eso es duro, ya que en dos ocasiones lo e tomado desprevenido y creo que lo e lastimado, pero la peor fue cuando sus hermanos estaban ahí y simplemente dije lo peor que puede haber dicho en ese momento, solo lo desconcerte, no supe como remediar aquello solo sabia que tenia que pedir disculpas por mis palabras, realmente al principio no me di cuenta de que es lo que había hecho y por que estaba molesto y frío conmigo, solo recordar sus pucheros por mi insistencia me hace reír es como ver a un pequeño en pleno berrinche, estan gracioso y tierno no se como esta solo si es adorable.

//////////////////////////////////////Recuerdo de Hinata \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Me encuentro en la oficina es muy temprano y empiezo a organizar todos los pergaminos y documentos que debe revisar ese día, pero me sorprende cuando lo veo entrar pero acompañado lo cual provoca cierta duda que no puedo controlar, ya que sus hermanos empiezan con sus preguntas sobre Naruto y los demás, lo cual me molesta y lastima, se que no lo hacen con esa intención, que no saben nada de lo ocurrido pero me irrita de verdad recordarlo por lo cual me comporto mafria de lo normal.

Ya (hola) - Kankuro, Temari

Hm - hinata

Hinata ya tienes listo los documentos urgentes - Gaara

Hai - Hinata ( le entrego los documento)

El se sienta y se pone a revisarlo, yo me encuentro a merced de los interrogatorios de Kankuro y Temari

Y como están las cosas por konoha - Temari

Bien creo - Hinata

Como esta Naruto me pregunto cuando será nombrado kage - Kankuro

Esta muy feliz, no creo que le importe ser kage ya - Hinata (con molestia)

No creo ese siempre fue su sueño, cual es el problema - Temari

Solo tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer - Hinata

Debe estar enamorado - Kankuro

Es un baka eso es todo - Hinata

Creo que estas celosa - Temari

De ese baka, bueno para nada claro que no - Hinata (debería estar muerto, lo torturaría si pudiera)

Eso no es lo que se veo, creo que estas enamorada del todavía - Kankuro

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no eso no es verdad, ya no el amor es una basura no vale nada es lo peor que una persona puede sentir, eso no debería existir, nunca me volveré a enamorar - Hinata (roja del coraje, no puede creer que todos supieran de su desmesurado amor por el rubio)

Perdón no debimos mencionarlo - Temari

No me importa es solo basura - Hinata

Hmp - Gaara (me observa con duda y decepción pero no entiendo por que)

Sayonara - Temari y Kankuro

Los ignoro y sigo con mi trabajo, pero en un momento escucho a Gaara llamarme de una manera diferente, suena frio distante, sin olvidar que en sus bellos ojos muestran duda, tristeza, dolor, enojo, frustración, no se como interpretar su actitud, pero no le doy importancia, debido a que sigo molesta, solo recuerdo a Naruto besando sakura y siento que me apuñalan, como puedo pensar todavía en ellos y por que me duele.

Despues de un par de horas decido que debo ir a despejarme, pero me doy cuenta de que Gaara me ignora quiero saber que es lo que pasa, me dan una fuertes punsadas al notar que me evita, por lo que me acerco a su escritorio y le pregunto que sucede.

Que pasa - Hinata

Nada, mejor vete - Gaara

No hasta que me dijas que pasa - Hinata

No es nada, deja me solo - Gaara

No lo voy hacer dime que ocurre - Hinata (se acerca mas a el, se recarga en el escritorio y pone sus manos en el rostro de Gaara, el se sorprende por el acto y por el rostro de ella que muestra pucheros)

No es nada - Gaara (son un leve sonrojo por la acción de peliazul y toma sus manos tratando deliberarse, lo único que consigue es atraer mas a la ojiperla, lo que en un momento inesperado el se encuentra sujetándola de la cintura mientras ella sigue sujetando su rostro)

Que ocurre solo dime? - Hinata

No es nada (con un pequeño puchero de reproche) - Gaara

Dime que ocurre (acariciando sus mejillas y viendolo a los ojos) no somos amigos - Hinata

Amigos !!!!! - Gaara (con un puchero de confusión y de alegria)

Si amigos, dime que ocurre por favor, no me gusta verte molesto (por que ago esto se reprocho) - Hinata

Es que no pense que tu pensaras eso del amor - Gaara

Eso no te preocupes, las cosas cambian y conocer que es el amor es difícil y sobre todo encontrarlo - hinata (dudosa no sabe por que le dice eso a el que poder tiene el por que le duele que se moleste conmigo)

Estas segura, vamos a comer algo (sin dejar de sujetar su cintura) - Gaara

Vamos ya es tarde y tenemos mucho trabajo (levantándose del lugar y tomando a su amigo de la mano) - Hinata

//////////////////////////////////////Fin del recuerdo \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Como seguir con esto cada día puedo decir que si es amistad el confía en mi y yo creo que empiezo a confiar en el, pero no se como todo empieza hacer distinto salimos con mas frecuencia a comer sin olvidar que me acompaña todas las noches o mejor dicho las madrugadas hasta el lugar donde me hospedo, creo que ya es mas notoria los aldeanos empiezan a rumorar sobre nuestra amista

Solo somos amigos - hinata

**************************************************************

En el siguiente cap. Sabremos cuales son los rumores que se corren por suna y si estos llegaran a oídos de los aldeanos de konoha

*************************************************************

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	9. Rumores

Capitulo 9. Rumores

&&&&&&&&&&&&& Gaara Relata &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La situación cada día era mas difícil, ya que nuestra "amistad" es cada vez mas del dominio publico, no se como llego a ocurrir esto la primera vez que salimos a comer fue una sorpresa para los aldeanos que paseaban por las calles, pero sobre todo fue incomodo sentir la mirada de todos sobre nosotros, solo que ninguno de los dos parecíamos darle importación, aun que en realidad esta situación me tenia incomodo nunca antes habia tenido a la gente tan atenta de mis acciones, pero como evitarlo ella es hermoso y que Yo el Kazekage, salga acompañado es algo difícil de creer, sobre todo por que nunca ago ese tipo de cosas, soy tan impredecible cuando Hina esta ami lado, por lo que cuando aquellos Ninja se le quedaron viendo una fuerte ira se apodero de mi, realmente nunca había sentido esto pero trate de controlarme, ya que había mucha gente a mi alrededor.

La única forma de alegarlos fue voltearlos haber de manera gélida, para que no se le acercaran, pero no podía evitar que la vieran por lo que en un acto irracional de mi parte tome su mano, tratando de mostrarles que pertenece, fue un grave error por que a partir de ese momento los rumores sobre una posible relación entre nosotros empezaron, por lo cual los miembros del consejo me mandaron a llamar para formalizar la relación, ya que esto era algo que nadie imagino, por lo que ellos planeaban un matrimonio arreglado, con alguien pero estos rumores alteraron sus planes pero sobre todo alteraron mi mundo, ya que las jóvenes me miran de manera diferente, escucho piropos y me acosan no se que es lo que ocurre solo quiero saber que demonios es lo que la gente rumora, esto esta acabando con mis nervios.

Me encuentro en mi oficina, tan tranquilo no puedo evitar de vez en cuando mirarla, no se que ocurre con ella me cautiva, aun que debo de reconocer que su frialdad que luego muestra me molesta, no quiero que siempre sea la joven linda que se muestra cuando estamos solos, ya que no me agrada cuando tomo su actitud de indeferencia, pero sobre todo cuando Kankuro la empieza a molestar a ella y ella lo unico que hace es tratarlo de seducirlo, ya que sabe que el se congela ante esas acciones y la deja en paz, como quisiera que dejara ese juego me hierve la sangre cuando hace eso, no puedo evitar las ganas de querer matar a Kankuro, pero sobre todo de llevarme la a la fuerza, aunque debo admitir que en estos últimos dos días mi hermano no la a molestado, por lo cual me siento tranquilo pero la duda de lo que podría planear ronda mi mente y me irrita, pero esta tarde me reuniré con mis hermanos y les preguntare que ocurre.

&&&&&&&&&&& Relatado por Hinata &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres de la tarde y en la oficina de Gaara se encuentra los tres hermanos, discutiendo no entiendo nada, ya que los gritos los escucho en los pasillos decidi que lo mejor es salir a comer y adarme un buen descanzo, ya que esta junta durara mucho tiempo y se que despues de esta Gaara sama se encontrara de un humor terrible, por lo que me mantendra ocupada en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche.

Salgo de la torre del Kazekage, voy caminando y noto que la gente me mira con demasiada curiosidad, esto me esta avergonsando, siento como mis mejillas empiezan a colorarse no entiendo por que me observan contanta insitencia, me acerco a un local, necesito comprar algo de vestuario, ya que la mayoria del que traje me empieza aquedar grande creo que he bajado mucho de peso, la carga de trabajo y las pocas horas de sueño me estan acabando, qusiera dormir por un largo tiempo pero el recuerdo de aquella tracion no melo permite tengo que olvidarlo, sino creo que nunca saldre de este abismo, pero no puedo lo amo y eso me daña mas de lo que pensaba, los unicos momento de alegria es cuando me encuentro junto a Gaara, el silencio me tranquiliza, me da paz la que tanto necesito y deseo, pero que debo hacer las cosas son tan difíciles.

Sigo con mis compras y una anciana se acerca a mi, me felicita y realmente no entiendo el por que, pero se lo agradesco, de repente mientras me estoy provando un vestido azul celeste una joven se acerca y me entrega un vestido rojo, eso me sorprende pero me sorprendieron mas sus palabras.

La joven - este es el color favorito del Kazekage, se que le encantara que usted lo traiga puesto para la cena de gala

Hinata - gracias pero en realidad no entiendo de que hablas

La joven - perdon, tal ves fui muy indiscreta, tal ves su novio le quiera dar la sorpresa

Hinata - Mi novio

Joven - si el señor Gaara y usted hacen una hermosa pareja,

Tendran unos hermosos hijos - ?

Hijos????????????? - Hinata (me encuentro en shock no se que demonios quieren decir)

Si el dia de la boda toda Suna estara de festejo - joven

Si espero ser yo la que diseñe su vestido señorita - ?

Hinata Hyuga, podrian explicarme todo eso de lo que hablan - Hinata (estoy tan sonrojada que mi cara me arde debo parecer manzana)

Kodashi Kishi, señorita Hyuga, la mejor diseñadora de suna - Kodashi

Dija me Hinata, Kishi sama - Hinata

Bueno señorita, no podían mantener su amor oculto por mucho tiempo, el amor no se puede ocultar siempre se sale a relucir, sobre todo por que el amor es lo mejor que le puede ocurrir - joven

Dime Hinata, podrían decirme de que amor hablan - Hinata

Mi nombre es Ashi, señorita Hinata, creo que lo que ocurre es que la aldea esta feliz por que el Kazekage esta enamorado de una joven tan bella - Ashi

Si todos deceabamos que algun dia el joven Kazekage encontrara el amor, el es un hombre atractivo pero muy solitario, los aldeanos pensaban que nunca se casaría, pero todos no sorprendimos cuando inicio su relación con usted, ese es el tema del que toda la aldea habla - Kodashi

Que ??????????????????' - Hinata

Tengo que salir de aquí esto se esta complicando como pueden pensar que el y yo, si somos tan diferentes, salgo corriendo, estoy tan confundida necesito estar sola lejos de todas esas mirada, por que a mi? Siempre me ocurren estas cosa, todo esta mal lo mejor seria a clarar los rumores.

Como es posible que me encuentro metida en tantos rumores, que voy hacer ahora, como lo voy a ver, como voy a salir sin sentirme incomoda, son tantas dudas no se, mejor tomo una ducha, el agua siempre me ayuda a pensar mejor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Gaara Relata &&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Me encuentro con mis hermanos discutiendo todos estos malditos rumores me complicaran la vida, sobre todo eso de que me caso, de un bebe, como es posible que los aldeanos digan tantas tonterías, pero en realidad esto me gustaría que fuera verdad, estar con ella el resto de mi vida es algo que me ilusiona, pero que estoy pensando ella debe estar enamorada de alguien mas, sin olvidar que ella pronto tendrá que volver a konoha, solo pensar en que se alegue de mí me duele el corazon, es diferente a todo lo que sentido, la sensación de abandono me destruye, pero no lo puedo espresar frente a nadie, no la quiero obligar aque darse, pero donde estas hime, desde que mis hermanos llegaron te retiraste y no has vuelto, sera que te has enterado sobre los rumores, que pensaras sobre ellos.

Por favor ven a mi lado a clara mis dudas, que sin tu luz, la oscuridad me confunde, el infierno de la soledad me consume, ya no puedo estar sin ti, que voy hacer cuando te alejen de mi lado, no lo permitiré a si tenga que iniciar una guerra y matar a cualquiera que te trate de alegar de mi, eres mí.

Gaara en que piensas, debes de aclarar los rumores, esto se complicara, si llegan a konoha - Temari

Si piensa en las consecuencias hermanito, que hará su clan, la hokage, piensa - Kankuro

Ellos tienen razón debo pensar en las consecuencias, debo pensar en la aldea y su bienestar, tengo que hablar con ella.

Lo se debo de terminar con los rumores, tengo que salir, Temari que date a cargo - Gaara

Adonde vas hermanito - Kankuro

Desaparezco en remolino de arena, la estado buscando y no la encuentro donde estas, creo que siento su chakra muy débil, esta legos no esta a las afueras de la aldea estará huyendo, por favor no me dejes, no lo hagas.


	10. Los ultimos dias de paz

**Capitulo 10. Últimos días de paz**

**- **diálogos

(*********) pensamientos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me encuentro sentada en una duna muy alta observando como el viento cambia el paisaje de manera estrepitosa, párese un reflejo de mi vida, como es posible que todo esté cambiando desde que llegue a suna, se que quería un nuevo horizonte, pero las cosas están muy, pero muy mal todos esos rumores me están matando que pasara si mi otosan se entera, no quiero irme, no puedo volver a mi infierno me quedan tampoco días, tengo que resignarme ese es mi destino, porque la vida están injusta que no he sufrido lo suficiente, ahora que estoy encontrando un poco de tranquilidad todo se tiene que complicar que voy hacer. (Se queda observando las estrellas y la luna menguante)

&&&&&&&&&&&&& Gaara Relata &&&&&&&&&&&&

La encuentro observando el desierto, se ve adorable, tan tierna y dulce quiero abrazarla, protegerla cuidarla, pero sobre todo amarla que estoy pensando, debo solucionar esto me acerco lentamente para no asustarla, me sorprende al ver que unas pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas atraviesan sus mejillas eso me destruye no se qué pasa es que algo le paso y esta noche lo averiguare así tenga que obligarla hablar, me dirá quiera o no que fue lo que le ocurrió, por qué se esconde bajo una máscara de hielo que solo la destruye y la hunde más en la soledad y dolor, todo esto lo sé por qué así era yo hasta ase algún tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin del relato &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estoy sumida en mis pensamiento que no me doy cuenta cuando te acercaste, solo doy un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero el saber que estas cerca, sentir tu presencia me tranquiliza me eleva al cielo y me hace volar, pero una ráfaga de viento me devuelve a la realidad, está empezando a sentirse mucho frío, todo mi cuerpo tiembla por la baja temperatura, pero de repente te acercas a mí y te sientas junto a mí tu reacción es algo imprevista, nunca la imagine me rodeas con tus brazos y sin poder comprender tu calor calma mi alma y sobre todo cura mis heridas, por lo que mis lagrimas corren atraídas por la arena del desierto, como si este absorbiera el dolor que he cargado desde tu traición, Naruto ¿por qué me lastimaste?, ¿por qué me usaste? esas preguntas salen de mis labios sin poder detenerlas, solo siento tus brazos que me atraen a ti con mayor fuerza, de tus labios solo sale una pregunta que se que algún día alguien iba a preguntar pero, por que tenias que ser tú.

Ya no importa solo me limito a contarte lo sucedido me doy cuenta que te sorprendieron mis palabras por que tus brazos me aprisionan con tanta fuerza que me lastimas, sin olvidar la tensión de tu cuerpo al oír que fue Naruto el que me llevo al fin de la felicidad, para arrogarme por una vereda de amargura, solo siento tus carisias en mis mejillas tratando de eliminar el rastro de mis lagrimas, te pido que no me dejes sola, que es mi más grande temor, después de contarte mi vida me que dormida, remover tanto dolor me desgasta, que mis parpados se cierran, descanso como nunca en la vida lo hecho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&& Relata Gaara &&&&&&&&&&&&

No puedo creer todo lo que me ha contado siento que la temperatura desciende de manera estrepitosa, por lo que decido llevarla a su habitación, se a quedo dormida parece un angel que a caído y se lastimado las alas, eso provoca mi furia, como el Baka de Naruto la pudo lastimar, mis pensamientos son cada vez mas malignos, tengo sed de sangre quiero destruir a tus verdugos, pero mientras recorro las solitarias calles de suna me doy cuenta de que es muy tarde para llevarte al hotel, sobre todo por qué no se cuál es tu habitación y mucho menos tengo la llave y despertarte seria un pecado, por lo que decido llevarte conmigo a casa, te coloco en la cama de mi habitación, yo me acomodo en una habitación adjunta, antes de dormir, planeo la forma de mantenerte junto a mí, sin que provocar una batalla.

Ellos no te merecen por lo que no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a dañar mi Hime, yo cuidare de ti.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente me levanto con los primeros rayos de sol me siento tan descansada, renovada feliz, pero demonios donde estoy, reviso detalladamente la habitación donde me encuentro no es la que estado viendo todas las mañanas desde hace casi dos semanas y media, algo está mal, a mi mente vienen los recuerdos de a noche donde estoy inspecciono la habitación cuando abro el closet me encuentro con tu ropa, todo el lugar huele a ti, me lanzo sobre la cama, no me doy cuenta cuando entras crees que estoy descansando te acercas y me acaricias, no entiendo todo esto como es posible que provoques tantas sensaciones agradables en mí cuerpo si reflexiono nunca sentir nada similar cuando estuve con Naruto, Naruto no quiero volver nunca a konoha se que no lo puedo impedir pero si lo voy a demorar.

Los días siguen pasando mi estancia aquí ya es de casi un mes todo vía no me recupero de tu acción cómo pudiste pedirle a la hokage que me quedara más tiempo, no sé como estén las cosas por la aldea, me supongo que nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia, pero no me importa estos días junto a ti, son los mejores, ya mis recuerdos no me atormentan, ya que cada vez que te veo el mundo desaparece el estar junto a ti vale cualquier sacrificio, pero también tengo mucho miedo de que esta ilusión se termine como ocurrió con Naruto, no quiere volver a sufrir eso no lo soportaría, no quiero dejar te nunca, pero sobre todo no quiero que me dejes, sería mi muerte.

/////////////////////////////////// Mientras en Konoha \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsunade bacha, por qué tengo que cumplir con esa estupida condición, que no me creen capas de ser el nuevo Hokage, si he de mostrado que soy el mejor Ninja, por qué me tengo que casar -Naruto

Entiende Naruto las cosas no están bien los aldeanos, no están de acuerdo con tu nombramiento, después de lo ocurrido con Hinata y cuando la desheredaron las cosas se complicaron, debes de entender que es la kunoichi más apreciada, eso es algo que nadie se había dado cuenta pero ellas es el ser más querido por los aldeanos, por lo que su ausencia en la aldea está trayendo muchas especulaciones sin olvidar los rumores que vienen de Suna - Tsunade

Que rumores vieja - Naruto

Creo que no te has enterado, siempre tan torpe y despistado, no has notado como te miran los aldeanos y como hablan de Sakura, no te has dado cuenta de que nadie quiere ser atendido por ella, las cosas están muy mal y si los rumores son verdad, la aldea entrara en un conflicto con suna- Tsunade

Ya dime qué demonios pasa con Hinata y eso por qué afecta a Sakura chan- Naruto

Siéntate, debo explicarte - Tsunade

Está bien, pero quiero saber todo y de veras donde esta Hinata hace días que no la veo, ahora que recuerdo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel encuentro- Naruto (recuerda el rostro indiferente de Hinata cuando le dijo que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos no fue nada, por lo que él se aflige no ha podido disculparse con su Hinata)

&&&&&&&&&&&&& Relato de Tsunade &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hace un par de semana, llego un mensaje de suna donde se me informada que Hyuga Hinata, debía pasar más tiempo llevando a cabo su misión, pero eso no me pareció extraño, pero después de unos días un mercader que provenía de Suna, había comentado que la novia del Kazekage era una mujer hermosa, pero sobre todo que todos están muy contentos por el Joven Gaara, ya que el realmente había sufrido mucho pero sobre todo de que se le veía muy contento y que sus labores como Kage eran más eficientes, ya que tenia mas motivaciones por cuidar de Suna, por lo que el rumor de la relación del Kazekage se disipo por toda la aldea hasta que llego al consejo de ansíanos, por lo que ellos creyeron que era una buena idea que el futuro Hokage mantuviera una relación formal, pero cuando se enteraron de que salías con Sakura y que ella ya no era apreciada por la mayoría de la aldea, mandaron a un par de ambus a buscar a una joven que fuera apreciada, por los aldeanos, lo que descubrieron fue que Hinata, era no solo la kunoichi más admirada por su fuerza, sino también por qué era la más amable, siempre los ayudaba, por lo que muchos la respetan y la quieren sin olvidar que ella es considerada como la flor más bella que tiene la nación del fuego, después de enterarse de esto los ancianos decidieron hablar con migo sobre su paraderos, por lo que les informe que ella estaba en una misión por tiempo indefinido en suna, pero para mi sorpresa ellos me comentaron sobre el rumor, pero yo ya estaba enterada de eso, lo único que no sabía es que la joven con la que estaba saliendo el Kazekage es nada más y nada menos que Hinata, por lo que se me solicito in formarle a Hiashi sobre lo que quiere el consejo, sin olvidar comentarle que su hija tiene una relación con el Kazekage cosa que no le pareció mucho, ya que me ha exigido que la traiga de vuelta, pero no puedo hacer eso ya que estaría faltando a un contrato, pero sobre todo dañaría nuestra alianza con suna y con respecto a tu nombra miento las cosas están muy relacionadas a lo que te acabo de contar, ya que el consejo quieren que tomes como esposa a Hyuga Hinata.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Qué demonios dices vieja, estás segura que Hinata y Gaara están juntos - Naruto (no ellos no pueden estar juntos, ella me ama a mí, no puede querer alguien que no sea yo)

No sé que tan cierto sea lo de la relación de ellos, pero ella no quiere regresar el mismo Kazekage me lo informo con la autorización para que ella se quedara más tiempo en suna, por lo que no creo que ella quiera volver y mucho menos acepte un compromiso contigo, ya que lo que le hiciste es un buen pretexto para negarse- Tsunade

Pero es que necesito hablar con ella - Naruto (no puedes hacerme esto Hinata, debes volver te necesito para cumplir mi sueño)

No pienso obligarla a volver a si tenga que pasar por encima de los ancianos ella se quedara en suna si es lo que ella quiere, todos la dañamos al no decirle la verdad de lo que tú y sakura estaban haciendo, los quiero a los dos, pero sé que estuvo muy mal lo que le hicieron tengo una deuda con Hinata - tsunade

Necesito pensar vieja me voy- Naruto (qué demonios te hice Hime, te aleje de mí, que voy hacer, lo primero es hablar con Sakura)

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En el campo de entrenamiento 10, se encuentran reunidos 11 jóvenes, ya que se encontraron por casualidad, todos se encuentran comentando sobre las nuevas noticias.

Sakura, debes estar muy contenta serás la novia del Hokage - Ino

No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que Naruto cumplirá su sueño - Sakura

Pero en realidad lo que me sorprende es todos esos rumores de que Hinata y Gaara están juntos - Ino

Qué??????????????????????????????? - todos

Pensé que sabían que Hinata es la novia del Kazekage - Ino

Eso no puede ser verdad, Hinata sama no puede estar con alguien como él, el clan no lo permitirá - Neji

Pero cuando fue????????? - Sakura

No me digan que no sabían que Hinata está de misión en suna desde hace mucho tiempo - Ino

Shikamaru diles que es lo que toda suna habla - Ino

Que problemático, pues eso de que Hinata y Gaara tienen una relación, creo que hasta viven juntos - Shikamaru

Qué??????????????????????????????????????????? - Naruto (eso no es verdad no me pudiste dejar de querer, no Hinata, no lo hagas, que no sea verdad Kami sama, ella me ama solo a mí, no debo pensar eso yo amo a Sakura, solo que no me gusta saber que hina me olvido) en estado de shock

Si eso es verdad o no, se que hiashi sama no lo tomara muy bien que digamos - Neji

Ella tendra que volver, ya que lo ha solicitado su padre - Naruto {demasiado serio para creerlo}

Estas seguro de eso, si eso es verdad, Hinata Sama tendrá que soportar un verdadero infierno - Neji

Sakura necesitamos hablar - Naruto

Está bien - sakura

/////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Como puedes hacerme esto Naruto si tú me amas como, puedes pensar que yo acepte ser tu amante mientras veo que te casa con otra - Sakura

Entiende esa es la condición que los ancianos me pidieron para poder ser el hokage - Naruto

Pero por qué no ser yo tu esposa - Sakura (me has dejado de querer)

Yo, quisiera que fuera así, pero por lo ocurrido con Hinata los aldeanos no están muy felices con nuestra relación, por lo que no aceptaran de que yo asuma el cargo si me caso contigo, ya que no te respetan - Naruto (cometimos muchos errores)

Sé que lo que paso con Hinata no fue la mejor forma de iniciar nuestra relación, pero como ocultar nuestro amor, solo por el capricho de una niña tonta, que ahora está enamorada de Gaara, eso lo deben entender los aldeanos - Sakura

Es una perra interesa solo te busco por que vas hacer el hokage y cuando la dejaste se fue tras el kage de la aldea oculta de la arena, maldita - Inner de Sakura

Solo sé que solo son rumores, si ellas se fue es por nuestra culpa, sobre todo la mí, que no tuve el valor de decirle que yo no la quería - Naruto (tampoco supe valorarla)

No te culpes todos deben de entender que tu y yo nos amamos - Sakura

Creo es mejor mantener esto oculto mientras se calman las cosas - Naruto

//////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mientras que en suna Hinata esta en la oficina de Gaara arreglando unos documentos cuando un Ninja le informa que dos miembros del clan Hyuga le están buscando. Gaara se encuentra en una reunión con el consejo, pero en eso tiene un mal presentimiento.

Estos son los últimos días de paz que tengo, pronto tendré que volver a mi infierno - Hinata

En la puerta principal de Suna Hiashi y un anciano del consejo se encuentran adentrándose en Suna con la misión de devolver por la fuerza a Hinata.


	11. Regreso al infierno

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

********************************************************************

Capitulo 11. Regreso en el infierno

Me encuentro caminando por el bosque, a cada minuto me acerco mas a mi infierno, pensé que todo había acabado pero estaba equivocada, mi padre a decidido llevarme de regreso, creo que para el no es suficiente que este lejos de el, quiere seguir viendo mi sufrimiento, como es posible que me obligue a regresar, no me permitió despedirme de él, de mi "amigo", solo por cumplir un capricho.

No entiendo por que es necesario que yo este presente, será que me quieren poner el sello del pájaro enjaulado, para dejarme libre, si esto es verdad estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por un poco de libertad.

Quiero abrir mis alas y surcar el cielo azul que se muestra ante mí, no puedo entender como en tampoco tiempo tu hayas curado mis alas, mi alma y sobre todo reconstruiste mi corazón, pero lo único malo es que te lo quedaste, si ahora ya no me pertenece, no lo pude evitar entraste a mi vida y te lo robaste como un ladrón.

Como negar que ya no solo es cariño lo que siento por ti, es mas grande, no puedo decir que es amor, ya que no se parece en nada a lo que sentía por Naruto es mas grande mas irracional, como entender este vacío que se incrementa en mi pecho con cada paso que avanzo, para alegarme de ti.

Mi padre me detiene estamos a unas horas de mi destino siento que nada bueno saldrá de esto lo presentí desde el momento en que vi a mi padre, por que tuvo que interrumpir mi paz, que estará pasando esa es la pregunta que ronda mi cabeza, por que fue por mí, no me quería lejos de el clan, son tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta debo preguntar.

oto usan, por que debo de regresar, estaba en una misión - Hinata (ya no tartamudeo, eso es bueno ya no soy la misma de antes y se lo demostrare, aunque por dentro me este muriendo de terror y de angustia al no saber que esta ocurriendo)

Hinata lo sabrás cuando lleguemos hora descansa, partiremos enseguida - Hiashi

Guarde silencio necesito pensar, sobre todo saber por que el no digo nada, de que alegaran de su lado que no le importo, que fue lo que hablaron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& recuerdo de Hinata &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata sama, buscan al Kazekage - ninja (en verdad que la novia del Kazekage sama es bella)

Quien lo busca - Hinata

Hiashi sama y Hyoga sama - Ninja

Qué mi otosan y mi abuelo? - Hinata

Si se encuentra en la entrada principal pide una reunión con el Kazekage - Ninja

Has los pasar los recibiré yo - Hinata

Hai - ninja

A que ha venido? - Hinata

Minutos después, Hinata siente la presencia del chakra de su padre, el que siempre a tomado decisiones por ella, el que controla su vida y el que nunca la dejara en libertad.

Adelante - Hinata

Pero vaya, que has cambiado Hinata, que irrespetuosa te has vuelto como recibes a tu padre? - Hiashi

Hola otosan, Hyoga sama - Hinata [haciendo una pequeña reverencia]

Eso esta mejor veo que suna no te hace nada bien - Hiashi

Padre Gaara kun no se encuentra, esta en una reunión si quieres ir a descansar y regresar después - Hinata

Esta bien pero dile que me urge hablar con el, llévanos a donde podamos descansar - Hiashi (como puede llamarlo de esa forma, sera que es verdad lo de su relación si esto es así las cosas se pueden complicar debo encontrar una forma de llevármela sin que se oponga, por lo que no le puedo decir lo de su compromiso con el nuevo hokage)

Hai otosan, los llevare al lugar donde me hospedo - Hinata

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& fin del recuerdo &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mi padre se veía muy extraño, no me agredió como es su costumbre si solo pudiera saber que hablo con Gaara, pero ninguno me digo nada y eso fue hace casi cuatro dias al segundo día de la llegada de mi padre salimos de suna que ocurrió, que pudo haber le dicho a Gaara kun, para que ni siquiera me quisiera ver.

Sigamos es mejor llegar antes que el anochecer - Hiashi

Ya puedo ver la enorme puerta del infierno, siento como a mi cuerpo regresa la angustia y la tristeza que había abandonado, por que debí regresar, esto no me puede estar pasando, debí de haberme negado, pero Gaara tenia que haber relevado del cargo y mando a llamar a otro ninja para mi sorpresa fue a Shikamaru, se que Temari estará contenta de verlo, pero no es justo, yo no quería regresar.

Nos dirigimos a los territorios Hyuga los veo y me parecen tan tétricos, son oscuros, y lúgubres, se que exagero un poco pero me da miedo regresar, es una jaula que me encadenara, lo se, lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí no puedo escapar mi destino esta marcado y no hay vuelta atrás.

Entro a la mansión y todos estos ojos me observan con sorpresa, tratan de leer lo que pienso, me intimidad pero no les debo mostrar miedo, la Hinata tonta murió y debo de mostrarle que soy mas fuerte y que ellos ni nadie me volverá a lastimar.

Me dirijo a mi habitación nadie me dice nada, me siento tan intranquila esta paz que muestra es como la que se manifiesta antes de la tormenta, solo espero que esto no ocurra mañana sabre que es lo que quiere la Godaime de mí y por que tuve que regresar, por el momento solo voy a descansar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Gaara &&&&&&&&&&&&&

No puedo creer ya pasaron tres días de su partida y me siento tan infeliz, pero sobre todo la soledad se hizo mas grande desde su partida no comprendo nada solo se que desde que ella se fue todo es oscuro y triste, pero se que es lo mejor ella debe de recuperar su vida y sobre todo el amor de Naruto, ella lo debe de amar, no puedo interponerme en la felicidad de ellos, sobre todo por que el es mi mejor amigo y ella, no se solo se que la quiero y la quiero ver feliz sin importar nada.

Por que su padre me tuvo que decir eso porque?, si no lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera permitido alegarla de mi, pero se que el es su felicidad.

///////////////////////////////////////// Recuerdo \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gaara kun mi otosan quiere hablar contigo - hinata

Esta bien dile que lo veo a las 8 de la mañana - Gaara

Gracias, debo decirle enseguida hasta mañana Gaara kun (dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla) - Hinata

Que es lo que tendrá que decirme Hyuuga sama - Gaara mi entras observa la hermosa que se muestra en el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente Gaara se encuentra esperando a que de la hora para ver por primera vez a Hiashi Hyuga

Buenos días Kazekage sama - Hiashi y Hyoga

Buenos días tomen asiento - Gaara

Hemos venido por Hinata, ya que su presencia es requerida por la Godaime, nos a informado que le enviara a otro ninja para que ocupe su lugar por lo que resta de la misión. - Hyoga

Hasta no recibir la nota firmada por Tsunade sama, no estoy dispuesto en dejar ir a Hinata, ella debe cumplir la misión -Gaara

Tenga aquí esta la notificación del retiro de Hinata así que nos vamos - Hiashi

Quiero saber los motivos por los cuales es necesario que ustedes estén aquí, ella se puede ir sola sin que la custodio es que ocurre algo malo - Gaara

No es eso - (creo que debo decirle la verdad a medias, por que el no la va a dejar ir así como así sin una buena explicación) - solo que ella tendrá que cumplir con su palabra como Hyuga, por lo cual debe volver a la aldea - Hiashi

Que están importante, para que deje una misión, ya que el orgullo Hyuga esta en juego - Gaara mas serio de lo normal

Tendrá que casarse con el futuro hokage, ya que ese es el deseo de toda la aldea - Hyoga

Pero ese no es el deseo de Hinata porque creo que ella no sabe nada aun no es así? - Gaara

Lo que ocurre es que Naruto la elegido como su futura esposa - Hiashi (debo de manipular esto se esta complicando mas)

Naruto!!!!!!!!!! - Gaara esta shock

Si creo que sabe que mi hija esta enamorada de el y parece ser que el también la quiere por eso la elegido como su esposa - Hiashi [con un tono muy arrogante que molesta a Gaara]

En ese momento Gaara recordó cuando Hinata le digo que ellos estaba muy felices y por su hermana se entero de que Naruto y Sakura estaban juntos.

Que yo sepa el estaba con su compañera Sakura, no eso cierto - Gaara

(maldita sea este niñito es mas inteligente de lo que pensé debo arreglar las cosas para que el se olvide de mi hija)

Si pero eso no es relevante, ya que el ama a mi hija, ese es el motivo que yo termine aceptando su relación, al igual que los miembros del clan, por lo que ya no tienen por que estar separados -Hyashi

Mientras que Hyoga veía como Hiashi estaba afectando cada día mas la vida de su hija, sin olvidar que el no la quería, o al menos nunca lo demostró por lo que dentro de el se sintió culpable de nunca apoyar a su nieta, sobre todo defenderla de el trato que se le daba, tomo la decisión de por primera vez apoyarla.

Gaara al saber eso una nube negra se poso en su cabeza no le permitió pensar de manera adecuada por lo que termino cediendo y dejo que se llevaran a su Hinata, ni siquiera la quiso ver por ultima vez, demasiado dolor es lo que el estaba sufriendo el corazón se le partió y la culpable es una mentira.

///////////////////////////////////////// Fin del recuerdo \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'

Como pude caer en tan estupida mentira, soy un baka, como deje que se la llevaran debí de haberle preguntado a ella y no confiar en su padre, pero gracias a esto estoy abrí los ojos me doy cuenta de que ella no lo ama eso era una mentira, ese gran dolor que sentí al saber que amaba a otro se ha ido ahora que se la verdad, no te perderé Hinata, nadie te alegara de mí, a si tenga que pasar por encima de tu padre y de Naruto.

Se que te amo Hinata, ahora lo se - Gaara

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin del relato de Gaara &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estoy enfrente de Tsunade sama no puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir como que me tengo que casar eso no es verdad me esta mintiendo lo se, eso no puede ser verdad y menos con él. Maldita sea mi suerte como la vida me hace esto, no es justo Kami sama, mi vida es lo peor no solo me alegan de ti sino que me tengo que casar con él con el ser que mas me lastimado y humillado, eso no es justo los odio a todos .

Hinata estas bien responde - Tsunade [después de varios minutos]

Noooooooooooooooooooo! - Hinata

No, no, no me casare, eso nunca - Hinata

Lo siento Hinata pero es lo que decidido el consejo y tu padre aceptado -Tsunade [con una gran tristeza al saber que esta contribuyendo a lastimarla, otra vez]

No me pueden hacer esto, no es justo, tiene que ayudarme, porque yo si el no me quiere y me lastimo que no le importo a nadie - Hinata (cai de rodillas con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas)

Hinata - Tsunade [se levanta y se dirige abrazarla, ella realmente es un αngεl herido es lo que piensa Tsunade mientras le otorga un calido abrazo para tratar de disminuir su dolor]

No, no, no ellos me odian, por que , si nunca he lastimado a nadie, que no puedo ser feliz - Hinata [con el alma desgarrada]

Pequeña, no lo tomes así tu lo amos, velo como una nueva oportunidad de estar con él - Tsunade (será que en realidad te enamoraste del Kazekage)

Pe……ro, yo…. Ya no lo amo, el me lastimo - Hinata

Ya veo pequeña, te enamoraste del Kazekage verdad - Tsunade (creo que los rumores eran verdad y lo peor es que ella tiene razón la estamos lastimando, le estamos arrebatando su felicidad por el bienestar de la aldea y sobre todo por el sueño del hombre que le rompió el corazón y que ahora la esta siendo infeliz de nuevo, creo que todos tenemos una deuda contigo)

Hinata no sabe que contestar será verdad que ama a Gaara, por que le duele tanto no poder estar junto a él, que le ocurre, ella prefiere no contestar, ya que ni ella misma sabe que es lo que siente por el demonio de la arena.

Llora en los brazos de la Godaime la imagen es triste es como ver a una madre tratando de consolar a una pequeña que acaba de perder lo que mas quiere.

(He vuelto al infierno es el ultimo pensamiento de Hinata antes de caer rendida por la amargura que se adueña de su alma y de sus fuerza)

********************************************************************

_Hola espero que este cap. sea de su agrado y gracias a todos aquellos que sean tomado la molestia de leerlo, gracias aquellos que han dejado algún comentario en verdad me alegra saber que mi imaginación realmente no esta tan loca, pero espero actualizar pronto, así que le agradecer su sugerencias, hasta pronto y cuídense._

_Atte. kireinahana_


	12. EL PLAN

Capitulo 12. El Plan: Misión ficticia

Las cosas en la aldea de suna están muy cambiadas desde la partida de la Hyuuga, los aldeanos sean dado cuenta de que el semblante del kage, refleja tristeza, melancolía y dolor, todos tratan de saber el verdadero motivo por el cual Hinata sea había ido, será que ellos terminaron?, discutieron o cual fue el motivo de su partida?, esas preguntas no solo rondaban la cabeza de los aldeanos, si no de los miembros del consejo, considerando que ellos habían visto con buenos ojos que su kage estuviera enamorado, necesitaban solucionar las cosas y para eso, necesitan traer de regreso a la Hyuuga, pero como traerla, solo con una misión, pero que tipo de misión.

Baki, has pensado, como traer de regreso a Hinata - Temari

No, tiene que ser algo totalmente creíble y que konoha no dude - Baki

Que problemático, no pueden decir que es necesario la presencia de un equipo de rastreo, el mejor es el equipo de Shino, Kiba y Hinata - Shikamaru

Pero necesitamos un buen pretexto para traerlos, genio -Temari

Pueden decirles, que un enemigo de rango S, escapo ahora que no había shinobis, a causa de la enfermedad, que el tipo atacado y que actualmente esta bien escondido en el desierto, por lo que necesitan al mejor equipo y que aparte sea robado un gran numero de documentos y que otros fueron destruidos y que la única que los conocía es Hinata, ya que ella estuvo trabajando con ellos y necesitan hacer un inventario de las perdidas, para saber la importancia de los documentos robados - Shikamaru

Realmente eres un genio, bebe llorón [se lanzo para abrazarlo, realmente la idea era adecuada, pero sobre todo agradecía que su novio se preocupara por su hermano] - Temari

Kankuro, Temari, Baki y Shikamaru, se pusieron a planear todo, cada detalle del cual podrían dudar o poner como pretexto, para no permitir a Hinata que participe en la misión era solucionado por el mejor estratega de konoha y la estratega numero uno de suna, el tiempo adecuado para llevar a cabo el plan, hacer que los aldeanos los apoyara, convencer a Gaara y a los miembros del consejo, no fue difícil, por lo que solo era necesario que llegara la fecha para el inicio del plan.

////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mientras las cosas se ponían en marcha en Suna, en konoha Hinata, se mantenía alegada de tos, los evadía o simplemente no les respondía, pero encontró un aliado entre todo este embrollo, si el ser que menos pensaría que la ayudaría, si el ser más orgulloso, serio y frío de todo el mundo, Sasuke Uchiha

&&&&&&&&&&&&Recuerdo de Hinata &&&&&&&&&&

Las cosa estaban muy mal, no se que hacer como es posible que me tenga que casar y sobre todo con el, pero donde demonios estoy, creo que me sumergí en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta a donde me dirigía, bueno es mejor estar aquí que ver a todo esos ojos, que me ven con lastima, rencor, tristeza y odio en el caso de Sakura, pero yo no tengo la culpa.

Creo que volví a perderme en mis pensamientos, ya que choque con alguien, me levanto y pido disculpas, pero para mi sorpresa es Uchiha san, es muy raro que el se tomara la molestia de hablarme pero así lo hizo.

Discúlpeme, no me fije por donde iba - Hinata (mientras daba una pequeña reverencia)

Hmp - Sasuke

Perdón Sasuke - Hinata (esquivando su mirada y retomando su camino)

Espera, necesitamos hablar - Sasuke

De que podríamos hablar nosotros - Hinata (un poco confundí, esta bien que pocas veces a estado cerca del Uchiha, pero de hai a ser amigo, son cosas totalmente confusas)

Mira, se que tu y yo no somos amigos, solo que tenemos algo en común y eso es que a los dos nos utilizaron, que te parece si vamos a mi casa y hablamos te puedo ayudar a evitar tu boda - Sasuke (con un brillo muy especial en los ojos, como si algo malo estuviera planeando)

Esta bien - Hinata

Nos dirigimos a la mansión Uchiha, se que suena raro pero la presencia de Sasuke y el silencio son muy cómodos me recuerdan en parte a Gaara, se que suena tonto, pero creo que cuando estoy con el es como si mi soledad desapareciera, creo que después de esa conversación donde el me propuso, que planeáramos mi huida, se creo una amista rara, pero al fin de cuentas amistad, solo espero que algún día el encuentre alguien que lo aprecie y lo ame, el esta tan solo como yo, creo que tenemos mas en común de lo que pensaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&Fin del Recuerdo&&&&&&&&&&

Otra vez estoy aquí con el como ha ocurrido desde ese encuentro, ya han pasado15 días de eso, creo que encontrado mucho consuelo a su lado, que los días se me hace cortos y relajantes, su compañía me tranquiliza, la soledad y la oscuridad, ya no me pesan tanto, por que la comparto con alguien, desde muy temprano me dirijo aquí después de entrenar y me quedo con el hasta pasado media noche, aunque mi padre me grite y trate de golpearme ya no me dejo y hago lo que deseo, creo que ellos me han inspirado y me ayudan a salir adelante.

Todos me preguntan donde me meto todos los día, ya que ellos luego me buscan y nunca me localizan, pero como no le he dicho a nadie de mi reciente amistad con el Uchiha, a nadie se le ocurre buscarme en los territorios de Sasuke, por lo que me siento bien, sin olvidar que Sasuke, me ayuda cuando Naruto trata de acercarse a mí, le tengo que agradecer que me ayude, sin olvidar que también me ayuda a entrenar y hasta creo que es divertido estar junto a el.

///////////////////////////////////////////0\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En suna ha pasado ya un mes desde el día que se planeo todo, durante todo este tiempo Gaara, se escapa al atardecer al desierto a ver la luna y como cambia, cada fase le recuerda a Hinata, como si este astro estuviera conectado con la pelia zul, como si este le mostrara como se encuentra la joven, eso lo tranquiliza y cuando hay luna nueva le recuerda que ella no esta a su lado, que la oscuridad lo vuelve a invadir, pero cuando la luna nueva aparece le da esperanzas para imaginarse un nuevo mañana acompañado de ella, la luna menguante, le recuerda que solo la conoce un poco, que están misteriosa, que puede descubrir tantos secretos. El cuarto creciente es la etapa donde seda cuenta de que la oscuridad, puede estar junto a la luz, que el bien y el mal pueden convivir, que un demonio puede estar junto a un αngεl, que ella y el pueden amarse. Si esa es su etapa favorita la que mayor esperanza le trae, la que alegra su alma y tranquiliza a su corazón, sabe que se acerca la fecha del plan, pronto la tendrá de vuelta y no la dejara escapar y mucho menos la entregara a quien le rompió el corazón, a quien la lastimo.

El la protegerá a su tenga que iniciar una guerra y matar a quien se le ponga en frente.

A la mañana siguiente la Godaime, recibe un mensaje, bastante raro proveniente de suna, ella a descubierto el plan que decisión tomara.


	13. el inicio de la mision

Capitulo 13. Inicio de la misión

El atardecer está muriendo, la Godaime decide realizar el primer movimiento, el plan que suna ha preparado se pone en marcha, pero ella necesita reforzar el plan, por lo que a pensando en una segunda opción.

Shizune, manda a llamar a Naruto, Sakura, Sai e Ino – Tsunade

Hai, Tsunade sama – Shizune

Espero que esto sea lo correcto, pero sobre todo le dé el tiempo necesario para que el Kazekage haga su movimiento, Nara espero que no me falles y demuestres que eres el mejor estratega.

En cuestión de minutos aparecieron los shinobis, por lo que Tsunade hablo.

Tendrá que ir al país del trueno, para realizar una misión de rango S, partirán esta misma noche, ya que requiero que estén lo antes posible ante el Raikage, esta misión tomara su tiempo por lo que solo necesito a los mejores – Tsunade

Hai – Todos

Naruto, espera necesito hablar contigo – Tsunade

Está bien obacha – Naruto

El resto del equipo sale de la oficina, Naruto, está un poco confundido, ya que es raro ver a la vieja tan seria y con la mirada dudosa, como si aculatara algo sin olvidar el pequeño de talle de que no lo golpeo o por lo menos le reclamo que la llamara vieja.

Como están las cosas con Hinata – Tsunade

Eso obacha, están normales, retándole importancia mientras se rasca la nuca

Y Sakura como tomo eso del matrimonio – Tsunade

Vieja, realmente no sé, no he hablado con ella sobre esto, porque cuando se lo dije lo tomo mal, no sé qué hacer o decir para no lastimarla, ya que estoy confundido, cuando perdí a Hinata algo en mi cambio así que no sé qué es lo que pasa – Naruto

Solo quiero que este tiempo fuera pienses si realmente quieres formar una familia y una vida nueva junto a Hinata, porque lo sabes bien y si no te dijo que a los kages no se les permite el divorcio – Tsunade [esto lo dice mientras entre lasa sus dedos para recargar su barbilla en esta de manera reflexiva]

Obacha no me digas mas, necesito pensar, sayonara – Naruto

Sale de la oficina, decide recorrer la ciudad, por última vez en aquel dia, ya que partirá dentro de poco tiempo y espera con el alma que las cosas no cambien mientras él se encuentra fuera, su corazón presiente que esta puede ser la última vez que regrese.

En la entrada un grupo de shinobis, se encuentran en las puertas de la aldea, en espera del último integrante de la misión, con ánimos de cumplir con el objetivo de retornar a salvo al hogar y reencontrarte con las personas amadas y otros con el propósito de proteger al ser amado.

Un rubio llega al punto de encuentro en su camino la vida le ha jugado una broma, ya que a la última persona que vio antes de afrontar su destino es aquella joven con perlas por orbes, acompañada de un azabache, aquella imagen le ha destrozado la razón, unos deseos de sangre se han apoderado de su corazón, su mente sea nublado pero su conciencia lo ha obligado a retirarse sin ninguna complicación, ya que él sabe que a su regreso la vida de aquella doncella se uniré a la de él y nadie lo podrá evitar, porque por primera vez, el sentimiento de venganza se alojado en su corazón, si por que los celos son un mal concejero, pero sobre todo la chispa que detona una bomba de tiempo.

Ya verás lo que les espera a mi regreso.

**Por primera vez chiquillo estúpido tienes razón………………**

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

En suna el sol a salido ya, un joven que se encuentra observando a la ventana como el día ahuyenta la oscuridad, pero su sonrisa se muestra al poder observar que la luna sigue presente acompañándolo, demostrándole que su regreso esta próximo, que hoy inicia un nuevo comienzo.

El movimiento en la calle se empieza a notar, las personas sonríen, el ruido, la felicidad, alegan a la tranquilidad y noticias de Konoha han llegado los orquestadores se encuentran reunidos, para iniciar la parte más complicada de aquel plan, dirigir no solo a ninjas si no que dirigir a una al de la entera para recuperar a la luna que cautivo al demonio del desierto.

Será necesario que te encargues de hacer que la gente solo diga, lo necesario cuando llegue el equipo de Konoha – Shikamaru

Ya lo se – Temari

Kankuro, tu encárgate de entretener al Uchiha – Shikamaru

Pero será muy complicado – Kankuro

Necesitamos entretenerlo al igual que a Shino y Kiba – Shikamaru

Yo creo que el Uchiha es el mayor obstáculo – baki

Tienes razón, creo que Tsunade está planeando algo y la verdad no entiendo – Shikamaru

No que eres un genio – Temari

Soy un estratega, no un vidente o adivino – Shikamaru

Ahs – Temari

Todos saben que hacer, hay que empezar ellos llegaran en tres días y todo debe de estar planeado – Shikamaru

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Es extraño que Tsunade nos envié de misión pero detesto que el Uchiha vaya con nosotros y peor que sea el líder, ese baka – Kiba

Kiba, contrólate es una misión recuerda que nosotros aremos el trabajo de rastreo Hinata se encargara de hacer un registro de todos los pergaminos y Sasuke se encargara de dirigir y cuidar de Hinata, recuerda que eso es el trabajo del Uchiha – Shino

Pero nosotros podemos hacer todo, además Hinata no necesita de un guarda espalda - Kiba

Si pero es la prometida del nuevo Hokage, pero también tengo otra teoría – Shino

De que hablas, nosotros podemos protegerla – Kiba

Recuerdas los rumores que había de Hinata y el Kazekage – Kiba

Hai, pero eso que tiene que ver – Kiba

Todo, me imagino que evitaran que ellos se encuentren por eso va el Uchiha – Shino

Ya entendí – Kiba

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

El trayecto asido silencioso un poco raro, porque ya nos siento lo mismo, prefiero estar con Sasuke, que con Shino y Kiba tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a fallar, no se si pueda perdonar su silencio, de ellos me duelen la traición más que de Naruto, porque ellos eran mis hermanos, lo más cercano a una familia.

**Estoy tan cerca de suna, de volver a verte Gaara, que ocurre conmigo, por que esta necesidad de verte, porque esta alegría inunda mi alma, este deseo que proviene desde mi corazón, que siento………………………….**

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Hinata a estado muy extraña solo se la pasa con ese Uchiha, creo que necesito hablar con ella – Kiba

Se lo que piensas, pero entiende nosotros callamos para no lastimarla, pero no consideramos las consecuencias de nuestro silencio, así que ella debe de estar dolida – Shino

Tienes razón, pero quiero que todo sea como antes, solo nosotros tres, el equipo ocho – Kiba

"También Kiba, también yo quiero volver a ver una sonrisa en aquellos labios una verdadera, de las que solo con nosotros tenia, si es necesario la ayudaremos a lo que sea"

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Estas a punto de regresar mi ángel de alas rotas, mi luna sin brillo, pronto estarás conmigo y cuidare de tu alma, no volveré a permitir que te lastimen, porque naciste para ser libre, para brillar, pero también para que te amen y se que tu eres la única que me puede enseñar amarte y que me entregara amor.

**Te necesito Hinata………**


	14. TE EXTRAÑO

Capitulo 14. Te extrañaba

Las horas son una tortura, cada paso dado, era uno menos para poder estar a tu lado, los nervios y la ansiedad la invadían, sus compañeros de misión notaron su cambio, es como si en ella se encendiera una llama, un extraño brillo era despedido desde los mas profundo de su ser.

*********************************************************************

Hinata ocurre algo? – Sasuke

Hmp – Hinata

Que te ocurre? – Sasuke [más que una pregunta sonó a una orden]

Nada, Sasuke, nada – Hinata [mientras sus orbes se concentran al frente, su mente le grita que está cerca que no pare, que siga y su corazón late con rapidez, impulsándola dándole fuerzas y valor para alcanzar aquel lugar que la cautivo]

*********************************************************************

Está por llegar es como si el viento me trajera su aroma, su esencia me anuncia que pronto la tendré de nuevo junto a mí, mi cuerpo tiembla, son sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, hasta este momento, son tantos, algunos nuevos y otros toman un nuevo significado, como:

**Ansiedad – **si esa ansiedad de matar, de sentir el dolor de otro, ya no existen, ahora solo tengo ansiedad de ella, de su compañía, de su esencia de su calor, de ella, solo de ella.

**Nostalgia** – cada segundo que pasa me acuerdo de ti, cada noche la luna me acompaña en mis anhelos de volver a verte, de tenerte a mi lado, cada noche Morfeo me lleva a tus brazos, pero el sol me trae a la realidad, mata mis ilusiones de estar contigo, de acariciarte y vuelvo a extrañarte añorarte, vuelve la soledad, el vacio que desde tu partida me acompaña, la tristeza y melancolía son mis compañeras.

**Miedo** - no el miedo a dejar de existir, el que alguien me ataque, tampoco el de que las personas me odien, sino que miedo a no verla, a no oírla, a no sentir cada rose, a no oler aquella mezcla de orquídeas con fresa, una mezcla exótica, para una joya-

**Odio **– este sentimiento toma mayor fuerza que el simple odio a los que me despreciaba, es un odio mayor aquellos que planean a rebatarla de mi lado, a lo que quieren lastimarla, sé que muchos no tienen nombre ni rostro, pero el solo imaginar que me pueden separa de ella, que la pueden dañar, provoca que los odie sin conocerlos, pero por ella puedo soportar que el mundo entero me odie, me desprecie, nada me importa si ella está junto a mí.

**Amistad** – esta palabra no sé cómo aplicarla, la quiero como amiga, pero el tiempo juntos transformo todo, es una confidente silenciosa, la que me alienta con su presencia, la que me da una sonrisa cuando las cosas son negras, la que aconseja con la mirada, la que reprocha con sus acciones, la que me alienta a seguir con su respiración.

**Amor **– no entendía que era, como se sentía, solo conocía una parte de aquel inmenso universo que es el amor, había aprendido amar a mis amigos, a mis hermanos, a mi aldea, pero sobre todo el amor a mí mismo, nunca el amor que siento por ella, realmente este tiempo lejos de ella me hizo llegar a la conclusión que era mor todo aquello que sentía cuando la recordaba, cuando mi mente se inundaba de aquellos momento, ahora puedo decir que mi luna, mi tenshi es y será la que me robo el corazón con sus suspiros, con sus sonrojos y hasta con su frialdad.

**Inseguridad** – si también tengo dudas, de que ella me acepte, que ella sienta lo mismo, que me corresponda, nunca en mi vida había dudado, nunca dudaba de mis acciones, de mis decisiones, pero ahora la inseguridad me domina, no quiero sufrir, pero sobre todo no quiero perderla, que se aleje, que se ausente, son tantos miedo, soy un ser inseguro en esto, ya que soy nuevo en arte del amor.

Amor que ilógico, llevo gravado en mi frente aquella palabra, pero soy un novato en sentirlo, pero sobre todo soy un niño que apenas aprende a demostrarlo que siente, no sé cómo voy a conquistarla, como arrebatarle su corazón, me conformaría con tener un lugar en sus pensamiento, un espacio en su alma y un rincón o hueco en su corazón

Mi meditación se ve interrumpida cuando un halcón de un grupo de ninjas, se posa en mi ventana, trae un mensaje, siento ansiedad, miedo, inseguridad, curiosidad y un sin fin de sentimientos que hace tiempo se adueñaron de mí.

No puedo evitar caer en picada a este abismo de emociones, pero sobre todo de celos, si por que saber que viene acompañada de tres hombre me molesta, sabía que vendría con Kiba y Shino porque son sus compañeros, pero el Uchiha, no entiendo que hace el con ellos, no me esperaba esto, necesito comunicárselo a los autores intelectuales de este plan, para que solucionen este fallo en los cálculos, sino juro que me quedare sin cuñado aun que Temari me torture con sus reproches y trate de hacerme la vida imposible, pero alguien pagara si este plan fracasa.

*********************************************************************

Shika, despierta Hinata está por llegar y tu aquí de bajo, si esto no funciona Gaara te matar – Temari

Mujer, déjame descansar, no me has permitido dormir mis dieciséis horas diarias – Shikamaru

Está bien, te dejare dormir a partir de esta noche, no habrá ninguna distracción, pero este no es el momento – Temari

Está bien problemática, no quiero sufrir la ira de mi cuñado – Shikamaru

Pensé que te molestaba eso de cuñado – Temari

Hmp – Shikamaru

Temari no puede evitar que una sonrisa se muestre en su rostro, siempre consigue lo que se propones, tiene el poder sobre la voluntad de ese vago, pero sobre todo de su vago, si porque aunque muchos quieran separarlos, ellos se pertenecen nacieron para estar juntos, para amarse, para todo.

Te amo – Temari [en un pequeño susurro que logro introducirse en los oídos del heredero de los Nara, lo que provoco que solo una sonrisa se posara en aquellos labios]

Se dirigieron a las puertas de suna, para esperar al tan problemático equipo, pero las sorpresas, no se pueden prever.

En la torre más alta de la aldea escondida entre la arena, un oji turquesa se encontraba realizando su trabajo de manera monótona, pero con el más grande anhelo de reencontrarse con su amiga, su confidente, su sueño, con aquella que ha despertado sentimientos puros, sino que también ha provocado sus más oscuros deseos y anhelos.

Kazekage sama los ninjas de Konoha ya están a las afueras de suna – Matsuri

Hai – Gaara

**Ya estás aquí, como te extrañaba – Gaara **

Matsuri, se encontraba de tras de la puerta, su ojos demostraban dolor y un rio de lagrimas que se formo al darse cuenta de la reacción del Kazekage fue distinta, tal vez su semblante no cambio en lo absoluto pero sus ojos, no pudieron esconder aquel brillo, que era el reflejo de su alegría.

Nunca lo había visto así Gaara sama- matsuri

*************************************************************************

Ya estoy aquí, tres días tuve que esperar para verte, tres días que me separaban de oír tu voz, de sentir tu presencia, de perderme en tus ojos, de bañar me en tu fragancia, son tantas cosas, pero no sé cómo puedo seguir caminado, mi cuerpo se empeña en llevarme junta a ti, se que te quiero, aun que todavía no comprendo, como es que te quiero, sé que no ni parecido en lo mas mínimo con el sentimiento de amistad que tengo con Sasuke, tampoco se compara con mi fraternal relación con Kiba y Shino, pero también sé que no es similar a mi amor por Naruto.

**Solo estoy consciente que te extrañe……………..**

*****************************************************************************

Konichiwa, bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando – Temari

Konichiwa Temari san – Shino, Kiba y Hinata

Hmp – Sasuke

Los llevare ante el Kazekage, la misión inicia de inmediato – Temari con una, mueca de alegría y disgusto a la vez, ya que presiente que la presencia del último Uchiha alterara los planes.

************************************************************************

Al llegar frente a la oficina del Kazekage, la ansiedad apresa el corazón de la oji níveo, mientras que la frialdad y los malos recuerdos se agolpan en su mente, regresando la fría y dura chica que llego a suna y la que murió en Konoha con la tracción de aquel joven.

***********************************************************************

Dentro de la oficina el pelirrojo más codiciado de la aldea, se encuentra con la mirada fija en aquella madera que la separa de la dueña de aquel chakra, pero también la duda se adueña de su mente, ya que hay un chaka diferente que no le es desconocido, pero si lo molesta, ya que se nota que posé un poco de oscuridad, la pregunta que lo invade en este momento es que hace el aquí y sobre todo para que esta aquí?

Relájate, esto no debe afectar el plan – Shikamaru

Como no lo va afectar, porque está el aquí, el es un obstáculo – Gaara

Me suponía que algo así podría pasar, pero nunca pensé que lo enviara a él, necesitamos averiguar qué ha pasado este tiempo en Konoha - Shikamaru

El tiene razón Gaara, debemos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, no dejare que la pierdas – Kankuro (lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro) [sé que la amas aunque no lo aceptes ante los demás, no permitiré que te arrebaten la felicidad, como tu hermano es mi deber de cuidarte a demás te lo debemos]

Kazekage sama los ninjas de Konoha están aquí – Temari

Hai – Gaara

Su vista no se amovido de aquella puerta, su ritmo cardiaco sea disparado, su cuerpo sea paralizado y el sudor sea hace presente.

**Por qué siento todo esto?……………**

************************************************************************

Nuestro re encuentro no fue muy agradable, te portantes fría, dura y demasiado cercana al Uchiha, no pude evitar enojarme, su maldita cercanía me desconcerté, creo que lo mejor es que te deje ir, aun que Temari me dice que solo son amigos, a mi me parecen que son más que eso, hay una complicidad en su mirada.

No quiero pensar que te has enamorado de él, un traidor, un arrogante, un Uchiha, un excelente ninja, debo de aceptar que él no es lo que todos piensa, yo era igual a él, así que si yo cambie el también pudo hacerlo.

**Pero por que el Hinata, por qué él Uchiha…………………….**

*************************************************************************

No te a Gaara muy extraño, espero que en este tiempo nuestra amistad no se haya perdido, no quiero alegarme de él.

Utilizo el byakugan para localizar a mis amigos, no puedo evitar observar dentro de la oficina de Gaara sama y puedo ver que el está junto a matsuri, porque mi corazón se oprime al ver que están tan cerca.

**Pero qué piensas Hinata, el es el Kazekage y tú la futura esposa del Hokage, el trofeo nuevo de la aldea…………………………..**

*************************************************************************

Gracias por leer mi historia, en especial a TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REWIES

A los lectores de Infidelidad les informo que actualizare a mas tardar el domingo, perdón por el retraso, así que aceptare cualquier queja, la merezco, bueno hasta pronto.

Saludos

Kireinahana


	15. sentimientos y cupidos

Capitulo 15. Sentimientos, cupidos (Shikamaru y Temari)

Después de velor con aquella joven la cruel realidad me invadió asi que trate de mantenerme lejos de él y mi única solución fue estar con Sasuke, el trata de que sea feliz, no sé qué ocurre entre nosotros pero hay un lazo que nos une, algo que solo con mirarnos cambia todo y borra la soledad, no quiero dejarlo y no quiero perder esta amistad.

Decidí empezar la misión del inventario, pero me sentía rara estar de nuevo junto a él, así que me concentre en lo que hacía y olvide por un momento su presencia pero el interrumpió mi tranquilidad cuando pregunto por Naruto.

Solo sé que fue a una misión – Hinata

ah – Gaara

Hinata – Sasuke

Sasuke kun – Hinata

Gaara observa la escena, la ira y las llamas lo consumían, su mirada cada vez era mas penetrante.

Que te parecí vamos a comer algo debes de estar cansada, además no hay rastro de los ladrones, creo que serás necesario que mañana me acompañes hacer un recorrido por la zonas aledañas a la aldea, tu byakugan será de ayuda, mientras sonreí de manera arrogante pero sexy a la vez.

Pero de regreso necesitare que me apoyes con el inventario – Hinata

Mhp – Sasuke

Los dos salieron sin despedirse del Kage, lo cual incremento la furia del pelirrojo hasta el punto que su arena se movía de manera irregular por toda la habitación, derrumbado las cosas y pergaminos, sin olvidar que los documentos que Hinata estaba revisando, terminaron regadas por todos lados.

En el momento en el que el joven buscaba alguien en quien desquitarse, sus hermanos y cuñado entraron, en cuanto divisaron esa mirada cargada de odio y celos trataron sin éxito de salir, pero Temari logro calmarlo al decirle que ella se encargaría de eliminar al Uchiha del camino y que esta noche ella y el podrían habla.

Mientras en uno de los restaurantes del centro los dos herederos conversaban sobre los eventos del día, pero la pregunta obligada vino del Uchiha.

Y dime que paso – Sasuke

Sobre que Sasuke kun – Hinata

Sobre ese inútil y tú – Sasuke

Sasuke! – Hinata en forma de sorpresa

No me dirás – Sasuke

Has estado muy rara desde esta mañana que paso con el mapache – Sasuke

Nada Sasuke, no hemos hablado solo llegue y me dedique hacer el inventario, así que no hay nada que contarte – Hinata

[Creo que ese baka no ha descubierto sus sentimientos por ella y ella tampoco creo que algo de celos podrá ayudar a que el abra los ojos]

Sasuke que pasa en que piensas – Hinata

En nada, solo que creo que tenemos que volver, para terminar lo antes posible con la misión y regresar a Konoha antes que el dobe – Sasuke

Tienes razón, una mirada sombría es la que hace ver al heredero de los Uchiha que esa idea la esta atormentante.

* * *

Mientras Naruto cumplía con su misión las cosas en su mente estaban cada vez mas complicadas, no solo se estaba juegan do su futuro sino que estaba jugando el futuro de Sakura y de Hinata, la duda de descubrir sus sentimientos siguen en su mente, sin olvidar que el Kyuuby no era un gran apoyo, ya que este lo atormentaba mostrándole sueños donde formaba una familia con ellas, pero cada noche el sueño era distinto.

Su primer sueño se presento el dia que llego Hinata, en este la veía esperándolo en su casa, con una hermosa sonrisa y un vientre abultado, mientras le preparaba su platillo favorito, para siguiente noche, no era Hinata sino Sakura, pero en ese sueño el entraba a un salón donde todos le sonreían, cuando escucho aplausos el instintivamente volteo a buscar con la mirada que era lo que todos observaban después vio a una mujer vestida con un hermosos kimono blanco con bordados rosas y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio el rostro sonriente de Sakura.

Todas las noches es lo mismo, pero esta vez fue diferente porque en su sueño poseía a Hinata, lo disfruto como nunca creyó que un sueño le hiciera hervir la sangre por la pasión y el deseo de un cuerpo, así que decidió que ella seria suya.

Pero el recuerdo de Hinata junto a Sasuke su amigo y eterno rival provocan que esta vez sea furia la que se aloje en sus ojos, la determinación por tenerla y sobre todo de regresar a la aldea, lo mueven a que la misión termine lo antes posible.

* * *

En Konoha las cosas estaban muy mal para la Hokage puesto que el líder del clan Hyuuga al enterarse de la partida de su hija a Suna le provoco grandes problemas con los miembros del consejo del feudal por intervenir en la unión del futuro Hokage y la heredera del clan más importante de la aldea.

Ella les grito que era más importante mantener una alianza con otra nación que una unión dentro de la aldea, con aquello los del consejo se retiraron con la condición de que la heredera tendría que volver antes que el Namikaze.

Tsunade mientras se encontraba tomando su Sake tranquilamente escucho el rumor sobre que la misión de Naruto había concluido con éxito la asusto hasta el punto de verse forzada a mandar a un halcón para avisarle a Shikamaru que tienen que apresurar su plan, por que al regreso de Naruto, Hinata ya debe de estar de vuelta esperándolo, para iniciar con los preparativos de la boda.

* * *

Esa noche en la oficina del Kazekage un par de morenos estaban conversando de algunos temas absurdos pero a final de cuentas provocaban que el tiempo y el trabajo fuera menos tedioso.

Pero para el pelirrojo esto era cada vez más insoportable verlos juntos, ya sabía que la amaba, pero nunca había sentido celos, porque de acuerdo a Shikamaru el tenia celos de la amistad entre el Uchiha y la Hyuuga, así que tenía que controlarse sino quería equivocarse y perderla para siempre en los brazos del traídos.

En el momento más oportuno Temari le informo a Sasuke que Shino y Kiba habían encontrado un rastro que era necesaria su presencia en el lugar, el ojinegro se despidió de manera muy amistosa ante los ojos del Kazekage de la Hyuuga pero no mostro ninguna reacción el Uchiha a las miradas acecinas que le proporcionaba el mapache como llama, sino que al contrario le causo una mayor sonrisa.

Después de la salida de Temari y el Uchiha Gaara miraba a Hinata y esta solo trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, hasta que fue interrumpida por aquel hombre que la confundía.

Creo que has cambiado en tampoco tiempo – Gaara

Yo no he cambiado, creo que usted Kazekage sama es el que a cambiado – Hinata

No me llames de esta forma, no hay nadie que nos mire – Gaara mientras se ponía de pie para ir en busca de aquella oji luna que lo trastornaba, ella se tenso al sentir su mano rozando con su hombre no pudo evitar que la sorpresa la paralizara, asi que no pudo evitar que este la tomara de los hombros poniéndola de pie y acercarse a ella, mientras su mano derecha bajaba de hasta posarse en su cintura haciendo la girar mientras ella seguía sin reaccionar ante las acciones de su amigo.

El ser a cerco a su odio izquierdo mientras rosaba sus labios con cada centímetro de piel que se interponía en su camino.

Te extreñe – Gaara

Hinata abrió de sobre manera sus ojos y de sus labios solo salió un pequeño monosílabo que fue interpretado por el Kazekage como la prueba de su sorpresa.

Te extrañe – Gaara volvió a repetir mientras besaba el oído de la peli azul

Hinata solo siente como su cuerpo tiembla ante cada rose de su piel con los labios de aquel hombre, las dudas que envergaba su corazón fue desvaneciendo como su miedo a volverse a enamora, como si las cadenas se rompieran y sus alas tomara más fuerza.

* * *

En las afueras de la aldea, Shikamaru trataba de entretener a los compañeros de Hinata creando un rastro falso, pero en un momento de descuido fue atrapado por un enorme perro, que en lugar de a tacarlo comenzó a lamberle el rostro, pero al luchar con el animal por ser liberado fue encontrado por aquellos compañeros y la farsa se estaba terminando.

Shikamaru qué demonios crees que estás haciendo – grito a todo pulmón el dueño de aquel animal

Si mis conjeturas no se equivocan Shikamaru era el que creó el rastre que estábamos, siguiendo, la cuestión es saber para qué – Shino

Dinos idiota que planeabas, ayudar a los ladrones, dime eres uno de ellos, sabes que tendríamos que entregarte le romperías el corazón a Temari, traidor – Kiba

Shikamaru no sabía que decir ni que explicar pues lo estaba confundiendo Kiba, las respuestas llegaron de los labios de un azabache que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen.

El solo quería que el equipo de rastreo de Konoha viniera - Uchiha

Pero para que este idiota quería esto – Kiba

Calma Kiba y Uchiha explícate de una vez – Shino [aunque tenía sus dudas pero él creía ya saber las razones de que su equipo estuviera en suna y esa razón tenía el nombre de su compañera de equipo Hinata]

Si que el ido esta farsa de los ladrones para que Hinata pudiera venir de regreso a Suna, todo parece indicar que hay un interés muy importante en ella, no es así Nara – Sasuke

Después de esto Shino se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, pero había una duda por que crear una pista falsa, si las posibilidades de ser descubiertos eran mayores, como si el Uchiha leyera su mente, respondió.

Así que este rastro falso fue para alegarme de Hinata no es así, aun sabiendo que te descubriríamos aro explícanos que pasa – Sasuke

Está bien, Kiba dile Akamaru que me deje y les explico todo – Shikamaru

El Nara respondía a las preguntas de sus compañeros y amigos, cada uno se sorprendía mas de lo que el joven de coleta les contaba pero la sorpresa mayor llego cuando les informo del amor que sentía el Kazekage y cuñado sobre la heredera Hyuuga y de cómo tuvo que idear ese plan para traerla de regreso y que él le declara su amor.

Kiba decidió que él los ayudaría a mantener la mentira con la Hokage, aun que los otros dos no hablaran el Nara en entendió que ellos también lo apoyarían.

Cuando volvían a la aldea, se en contaron con una Temari un poco preocupada, por ver a su novio junto a los otros tres ninjas de Konoha, por lo que dudo en preguntar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando su adorado vago le dijo que ellos lo sabían todo y estaban dispuesto ayudar con el plan, la alegría de los ninjas termino cuando Kankuro llego a la casa del Kazekage con un pergamino en la mano.

Shikamaru leyó el pergamino su rostro cada vez más se iba angustiando, así que su problemática le arrebato el pergamino y lo empezó a leer, como Kiba se dio cuenta que ninguno no habían reaccionado lo leyó en voz alta para que todos se enterar cada uno cambio su reacción, mientras que los problemas regresaban.

Todos decidieron ir a descansar a sus habitaciones, con la mente ocupada tanto que ninguno se acordó de que el Kazekage y Hinata habían regresado a la mansión.

* * *

En la oficina Hinata se encontraba en los brazos del Kazekage mientras observaban los ojos del otro, no necesitaban de palabras, solo necesitaban de verse a los ojos para comunicarse, pero solo se abrazaron no necesitaban más, ese pequeño contacto los tranquilizo, calmo sus aturdidas mentes, pero Hinata rompió aquella atmosfera que se había creado, cuando la imagen de ella recibiendo la noticia de su boda, se dio cuenta que su sentimientos no podría revelarlos, porque ella ya pertenecía alguien, tendría un carcelero.

Se alego de Gaara dejándolo dudoso, pero dándole la espalda hablo.

Sabes que me tengo que casar, me su pongo que recibiste la invitación – Hinata

De que hablas, si no lo deseas porque lo vas hacer, no recuerdos lo que paso con Naruto – Gaara mientras trataba de acercarse pero la voz de Hinata lo detiene

Por el honor de mi clan, aparte no tengo nada así que es mejor que las cosas sigan su camino, nadie de tendrá esta unión además la aldea no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió entre Naruto y Yo, un líder siempre se debe de sacrificar por sus subordinados y un kage por su aldea, eso lo entiendes mejor que nadie – Hinata

Gaara sintió una fuerte presión en su corazón, pero entendía sus razón ella se sacrificaría por su aldea como al igual que él se sacrifico por su pueblo, daría su vida si era necesario, solo la pudo observar tan lejana y prohibida que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la grimas salieron por sus bellos ojos, ni darse cuenta que los ojos de ella derramaban lagrimas en silencio por haberse condenado ella, pero ella sabía que si ella no cumple y todo por el Kazekage una guerra sería inevitable, todo eso lo analizo mientras ella trabajaba a su lado, sintiendo de nuevo su presencia, su aroma, el calor que los rodeaba, pero tenía que recordar que Naruto no dejaría que ella lo dejara, lo sabía porque fue el capas de engañarla, de jugar con ella y sobre todo de aceptar su matrimonio, ya dudaba de él.

La barrera que se levanto entre ellos les rompía el corazón, uno por amar por primera vez y la otra por volver a mar y ya tener un dueño.

Ella decido irse lejos, pero tenía un trabajo que cumplir y no lo abandonaría, tampoco quería estar lejos de él, aun que se dañaran ellos permanecerían juntos por un tiempo, solo por poco tiempo, hasta decir el adiós definitivo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Temari encontró a su hermano destrozado, por lo que decidió hablar con los demás involucrados y decidieron que esta noche se jugarían el todo por el todo, era ganar o perder, pero no más, la moneda estaba en el aire y la última jugada estaba por ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Perdón por la demora, es que tuve un pequeño así dente (me facture la mano de recha y estuve en recuperación, aparte estaba con mis trabajos finales lo cual me complicaba el escribir) lo que me complico mucho el escribir las historia, aparte de que quise subir todas las historias a la vez, por lo que me tarde más de lo debido.

Les adelanto que en el siguiente capi tendremos el primer beso entre esta pareja, por lo que tratare de actualizar lo antes posible

Saludos su amiga Kireinahana

Gracias a

Mishkis: lo siento, esta vez espero que te agrade, se que tarde mucho pero ya explique mis razón, cuídate y saludos y que hayas tenido un excelente fin de año y un excelente inicio

baunyoko: gracias en verdad, esta vez espero que te guste y pronto veremos ya la confirmación de esta pareja, espero estés genial y te la pasaras muy bien en el fin de año y que este iniciara genial

uzumaki zoe: tienes razón, pero las cosas cambiaran para el rubio y Sasuke será parte importante de que se dé la relación entre Gaara y Hinata, cuídate y espero hayas tenido un buen inicio de año, gracias por el apoyo y tu tiempo.

Yukime Hiwatari : espero sigas convida, prometo recompensarte así que te pidelo cualquier historia de tu pareja favorita y lo haré, por que en verdad me tarde y mucho, bueno con respecto a Sasuke, ya viste que papel empieza a tener y Naruto, no sé qué haré con él, pero sufrirá un poco. Cuídate y muchos saludos

AkasuLoveCristina : gracias por leer mi historia, sobre todo por leerla toda, espero que la continuación te gustara y de nuevo siento la espera, espero que tu fin de año fuera excelente y el inicio mejor, saludos y de nuevo gracias.


	16. Primer Beso Confesion de amor

Capitulo 16. Primer beso, (declaración de amor)

La mañana paso muy intensa en la oficina del Kazekage puesto que el pelirrojo solo miraba a su angel de alas rotas trabajar, sin tomarlo en cuenta, como si no existiera, la opresión en su pecho crecía con cada minuto que compartían en aquella oficina por lo que decidió salir a despejar su mente, olvidar y arrancarse ese amor, puesto Hinata no pelearía por su futuro ella ya había decidido sacrificarse no había nada que hacer, solo quería que se fuera que lo abandonara y no regresara mas, su presencia lo lastimaba más que su lejanía.

* * *

En la mansión de los Sabaku no, se encontraban los ninjas de la hoja planeando una estrategia definitiva puesto que la relación entre Hinata y Gaara estaba en una abismo puesto la hermana del pelirrojo les informo de la forma en la que encontró a su hermano, así que la única solución era que Sasuke arriesgara su cabeza para provocar los celos de Gaara y por impulso el confesara sus sentimientos, así que la decisión estaba tomada y el ultimo Uchiha podría ser el único oponente que sobreviva a los embates del Kazekage.

* * *

Hinata estaba tan ensimismada que se olvido de la presencia del pelirrojo por lo que no noto su huida, solo fue consienta de su soledad cuando aquella fragancia de menta y limón se desvaneció en aquella oficina por lo que levanto la vista y su corazón se termino de romper cuando se dio cuenta que él no estaba, que su aroma ya no se percibía, que su calor se desvaneció, las lagrimas se agruparon en sus orbes, en busca de la libertad, ella trato de retenerlas entre sus parpados pero le fue imposible evitarlo puesto su corazón le gritaba, le ordenaba que las dejara libre, que esa era la forma de olvidarlo, de limpiar su alma y dejar que todo fluyera, un nudo en su garganta fue inevitable, se sentía sofocada, se le dificultaba respirar el cuerpo le dolía, le temblaba y se desplomo como aquella vez en la oficina de la Hokage, pero esta vez no había nadie que la abrazara que la consolara.

Solo soledad, la misma soledad que la acompañado desde que su padre la desprecio, la soledad que la acompañaba por las noches y que se convirtió en su confidente, su llanto era silencioso pues aprendió a desangrarse en silencio, a derrumbarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, si Hinata Hyuuga nunca se derrumbo frente a nadie, solo lloro para ella, aun que fuera débil nunca dejo que nadie la viera llorar, podía que la vieran como la tonta, tímida, débil, rara e indigna heredera del clan más poderoso de Konoha, pero nadie sabía cuánto dolor aguanto desde su infancia, nadie nuca supo cuantas heridas y cicatrices tiene su corazón.

El dolor se incrementaba por lo que salió corriendo quería desaparecer, dejar de existía, de olvidar, de arrancarse el corazón por lo que simplemente corrió, sin darse cuenta se encontraba en el desierto no sabía qué dirección tomo o a donde se dirigía solo se desplomo y dejo que el desierto devorar su dolor, que la arena consumiera sus lagrimas y que el viento la acariciara puesto que no había otro lugar donde estar, pues el desierto le recordaba aquel joven pelirrojo que se adentro en su corazón sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pues aun que se juro que no volvería a caer por amor lo está volviendo hacer pero esta vez sabía que era correspondida, pues aun que no se lo digiera con palabras se lo había demostrado con hechos, con miradas y caricias furtivas.

* * *

Sasuke se dirigía a la torreo del Kazekage pues necesitaba llevar a cabo el plan las cosas no eran de su total agrado pues el tendría que enfrentar al mapache y un mapache rabioso era más peligroso. En su trayecto pudo divisar a su compañera de misión aun que en el fondo sabía que era más que eso, una amiga, raro en el pero un amiga confiable que llego a su lado gracias una tracción que rara era la vida, un daño a su corazón provoco algo bueno y una cura para su soledad-

La siguió y cuando vio que esta se desplomaba sobre la arena del desierto sintió rabia y demasiada tristeza, por lo que solo la observo unos cuantos minutos después su cuerpo le exigió la cercanía con la luna, como el nombraba en secreto.

Un cálido aroma lo envolvió creando una atmosfera acogedora y de calma, lo cual provoco un sentimiento de paz en esos dos corazones lastimados por su pasado, por su presente y por un incierto futuro.

Los dos se concentraron en observar los ojos que estaban frente a ellos tan distintos, pero al mismo tiempo con el mismo deseo plasmado en sus orbes y este no es otro más que él paz, felicidad y amor, se consumían sus vidas añorando algo que se les complicaba conseguir, por eso se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento de complicidad, de cariño.

Sasuke coloco sus manos en sus mejillas mientras que con los pulgares retiraban las lágrimas que marcaban ese hermoso rostro como una huella más de su dolor, las cuales el trataba de retirar con ternura.

Este momento era observado por una orbes aguamarina que devoradas por la rabia, celos y frustración, su mente no podía procesar lo que está viendo pues el creía que ella era diferente, que ella podía amarlo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió engañado y desilusionado, sin olvidar la tristeza, tantos sentimientos, la arena a su alrededor se empezó a estremecer mostrando la rabia que aquel shinobi tenia ante aquellos jóvenes encerrados en una burbuja de fantasías y comprensión, que fue rota cuando una enorme mano de arena envolvía a Hinata y era llevada cerca del kage,

Sasuke sola mente lo vio con rencor su mirada mostraba una sed de sangre que no tenía desde el encuentro con su hermano, esta vez no entendía ese mar de sensaciones y sentimientos que se estrellaba contra su pecho, por lo que sus ojos mostraron el sharingan y su cuerpo se coloco a la defensiva pues no permitiría que en un acto de irracionalidad la luna fuera devorada por el desierto.

Los dos se enfrentaban con intensiones de matar al otro, se suponía que solo tendría un pequeño enfrentamiento, no que se tenían que declarar la guerra, el sonido de las kunohai chocando entre sí, provoco un mayor estremecimiento en Hinata, pues de algo estaba segura, ella no quería que ellos se enfrentaran, ella no merecía el dolor de alguno, así que con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y el byuakugan lo calizo el punto mas débil de aquella prisión de arena, al escapar provoco que el pelirrojo se distrajera de su encuentro con el Uchiha, de esta forma fue dañado de manera profunda en su hombro derecho, el color carmesí y el olor a sangre alborotaron la arena que los rodeaba, pues aun que Gaara no tuviera al Bijuu dentro de su cuerpo los estragos de tantos años de compartir su cuerpo con aquel demonio eran grandes, pues el olor de la sangre seguía provocando esa sed por mas, así que la batalla se retomo, era un choque entre la tierra y el rayo era impresionante, la velocidad, el odio y desprecio que sus cuerpos desprendían, la crueldad contra la cual arremetían contra el otro.

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y por primera vez después de aquel evento en el que estuvo dispuesta a dar la vida por el rubio, volvió arriesgar su vida por un ser amado, pero en esta ocasión era para de3fender y detener aquellos hombres que se adentraron en su vida, otorgándole los momentos más especiales de su triste existencia, pues sabía que no saldría con vida, pero esta vez valía mil veces su sacrificio por una amor correspondido pero imposible y por una amistad que nació en la oscuridad.

El choque entre dos dios se detuvo cuando sus manos sintieron aquel cálido liquido, una sonrisa de victoria se mostro en sus rostros, pero fue borrada de tajo cuando se dieron cuenta a quien pertenecía, los dos se hundieron en un abismo.

El cuerpo inerte de Hinata se desplomo en medio de los dos, con una sonrisa por primera vez ella había hecho algo para proteger a sus seres amados.

Gaara cayó de rodillas alado de ella, sus manos temblorosas la acercaron a su cuerpo, el vacio en su pecho se incrementaba con forme la sangre se esparcía por su cuerpo, siendo atraída por la arena del desierto como si este reclamara la vida de aquel ser celestial.

Eres una tonta – Sasuke

Que no sabía si acercarse solo la observa mientras sus ojos perdieron todo signo de vida, su alma era consumida con forme la vida de su amiga se diluía entre las manos de aquel demonio.

Por qué interviniste? – Sasuke

No quería que se lastimeran – Hinata

Los dos reflejaron asombro ate sus palabras pues podrían ser la ultima vez que oyeran esa cálida voz.

Hinata, yo los siento – Gaara

Hai – Hinata [quien su voz perdía fuerza, mientras la sangre salía de sus labios]

Hinata, no me dejes, yo, yo te amo – Gaara

Hinata solo pudo sonreí débilmente mientras con la poca fuerza que le quedaba acariciaba su rostro.

Aishiteru Gaara Kun – Hinata

Gaara se acerco a sus labios rosándolos, tratando de que ella le respondiera su primer y último beso.

Sasuke, se encontraba ensimismado cuando escucho aquella declaración de amor, se sintió culpable, pero fue sacado de aquellos pensamientos de culpa cuando los hermanos y amigos de esa pareja que yacía en el suelo cubierta de sangre.

Gaara – Temari

Hinata – Kiba

Los recién llegaron corrieron adonde estaba la pareja, el heredero inuzika alego a Hinata de los brazos del pelirrojo, mientras que los Sabaku no trataban de calmar a su hermano el que se encontraba destrozado, su cuerpo temblaba mientras que después de mucho tiempo las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

Kiba corrió en dirección a la aldea pues sabía que Hinata tendría una oportunidad, pero esta vez todo dependía de él pues los Sabaku no estaban muy impresionados, Shikamaru mostraba culpabilidad en el rostro y un Uchiha con la mirada perdida en sus manos llegas de sangre de aquella luna.

Shino y Kiba corrieron hasta divisar las grandes murallas que cubrían la aldea escondida entre la arena, pues la vida de Hinata estaba por terminar de una manera trágica y cruel como fue toda su vida.

* * *

A un par de días de distancia de Konoha un grupo Shinobi donde un rubio se mostraba inquieto pues el Kyubi, lo estaba molestando.

**Oye mocoso puedo percibir un cambio muy radical en dirección de suna, siento el olor de la sangre sin olvidar que el ambiente se siente te4nso, como cuando el dios de la muerte reclama una alma.**

**De que hablas zorro estúpido – Naruto **

**De que alguien murió - Kyubi**

**Eh – Naruto **

**No se pero esto no me gusta mocoso démonos prisa, algo no está bien – kyubi**

Naruto no entendía muy bien pero no solo su huésped permanente se lo indicaba sino que una sensación de angustia y una opresión en su pecho le indico que tenia que llegar lo antes posible a Konoha.

Los compañero de misión no entendían el motivo por el cual el rubio había incrementado su velocidad, así que no les quedo de otra mas que seguir con su camino sin tener descanso, pues la expresión del rostro del futuro Hokage demostraba que no aceptaría propuestas de un descanso y mucho menos se detendría si quiera a discutir la necesidad de descansar un par de horas para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Sakura solo veía de manera extraña el comportamiento de Naruto pero el miedo era mayor a su miedo, pues su cuerpo empezaba a despedir un aura muy intensa que la intimidaba. Después de varias horas de corres el cuerpo de la ninja medico se desplomo causando una gran preocupación en sus compañeros, por lo que el rubio se vio forzado a detenerse y descansar pues el manto nocturno los cubría y la pelirrosa mostraba un agotamiento demasiado inusual en ella.

Sakura que te ocurre – Naruto

Nada, solo que no he comido bien – Sakura [sus ojos mostraban decepción, pues el tono de voz de Naruto era de reproche, en lugar de preocupación se dio cuenta que la estaba tratando como un estorbo]

Descansa y como algo voy a ver a los alrededores – Naruto

Al llegar a un claro en el bosque se sintió confundido, pues la sensación de impotencia y la angustia lo estaban estresando, sin olvidar la mirada de Sakura, tenia muchas cosas, no sabía que ocurría pero necesitaba despegarse cuando pudo sacar toda ese frustración al hacer un mini torne con sus clones, su cuerpo y mente estaban un poco mas tranquilos, pero de nuevo su huésped lo inquieto pero esta vez, sus palabras fueron mas directas y con ma impacto en su mente confundida.

Creo que esa hembra espera a nuestro cachorro – kyubi

Naruto no podía responder, su cerebro de por sí ya era un lio ahora con aquellas palabras no pudo mas y se dejo devorar por el chakra del kyubi que esta vez solo, lo envolvió para que los enemigos no lo atacaran pues sabía que si algo le pasaba as u contenedor el moriría, trato de extraer sus pensamiento y ayudarlo a encontrar una solución pues un cachorro era un obstáculo para los planes del mocoso pero para el era distinto era incrementar su poder y conocer un lazo de sangre.

**Que decidirás mocoso…**


	17. la carta

Capitulo 17. La Carta

En la torre hokage una mujer rubia esta furiosa, la situación, una de sus mejores kunoichi había perdido la vida en una batalla sin sentido, el mundo se le venia encima pues el clan mas poderoso de konoha, sin olvidar que un rubio hiperactivo le ara la vida imposible por el resto de su vida, cada aldea mostrara su desaprobación ante las decisiones toma.

Como informarle al patriarca del clan Hyuuga de la muerte de la heredera, como decirles que murió a manos de el vengador uchiha y del kazekage, esto seria muy complicado pero no puede hacer más ella ya murió, esta descansando, esta en paz, ya no hay mas dolor.

Hinata

No pudo evitar que lagrimas recorrieran su rostro al recordar aquella joven pelinegra que mantenía tanto dolor oculto en su alma y sobre todo alguien que necesitaba protección y que nunca hizo nada por ella, si su deber es proteger a todos lo aldeanos por que nunca hizo nada por ella, se sentía culpa.

Tsunade sama, que hacemos – shizune

Manda a llamar a hiashi hyuuga - tsunade

Hai – shizune – antes de salir es de tenida por la hokage

También manda a llamar a naruto – tsunade

Hai – shizune

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

Donde estas hinata se supone que deberías de estar aquí para mi regreso y resulta que estas de misión en suna y Lugo el teme esta con ella, esto es estupido, mejor voy a ver a la vieja y reclamarle por que ella permitió esa misión.

Sale corriendo hasta la torre hokage, se sorprende cuando ve aquella mujer que aprecia como familia tomando y derramando lagrimas, fue una imagen que lo impacto, pues ni con la muerte de ero sennin ella se había puesto de esa forma sabia que algo estaba muy mal, por lo que se coloco enfrente de ella y sus ojos observaron un pergamino y una carta que provenían de suna, su curiosidad fue mayor y pudo observar el nombre de hinata, junto a la palabra muerta, sus manos temblaron con solo imaginarla a ella sin vida.

Tomo la carta y sus ojos se humedecieron con rapidez, aquella capa de chakra rojo que cubría su mente se desvaneció con cada línea que Leia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió hacer el mismo naruto, pues su razón regreso y su corazón termino de liberarse de esa coraza que se construyo en aquella misión donde Sakura volvió con el, en donde por primera vez había fallado a su palabra, aquella donde le prometió a hinata estar junto a ella, pero fallo, se equivoco, se cegó por un amor infantil, una obsesión y la pasión de estar con aquella pelirosa que lo cautivo en su niñez.

Y ya no había nada por que luchar, ella estaba muerta, ella que lo cuido, lo apoyo y sobre todo lo amo como nunca nadie lo había amado y el solo fallo, termino por desmoronarse cuando leyó que sus amigos fueron los causantes de su perdida, rabia, odio y coraje lo inundaron, no solo por los que se mancharon de su sangre sino por el que la condeno a ese destino.

Un golpe se escucho en esa habitación regresando a la realidad a la hokage, pues el rubio estaba en el piso golpeándolo con tanta fuerza y preguntando el porque de su muerte, culpándose y odiando aquellos que la lastimaron.

Naruto – tsunade

Nande, nande –naruto

Entiende, ella lo hizo para que ellos no se lastimaran – tsunade

Ellos no valía ese sacrificio, nadie lo vale, mucho menos yo, siempre sacrificándose por los demás – naruto

Entiéndelo, ella los queria, al igual que a ti, ella te perdono, entiende que ella deseaba la felicidad de todos – tsunade

Siempre se sacrifico, nande, nande – naruto

Porque esa era su esencia – tsunade

Ella termino su botella de sake y el termino de llorar bajo la vista de aquella que lo quiere como un hijo, un nieto.

La voz del líder hyuuga interrumpió el ambiente melancólico que cubría esa oficina, los dos rubios levantaron la cabeza para ver aquel hombre duro, frio y seguro de si mismo, tan imponente que logro derrumbar a un ángel y convertirlo solo en una marioneta que complacía sus caprichos, con el objetivo de que le de volvieran sus alas.

Hokage – hiashi

…- tsunade

Ella solo le aventó el pergamino donde se tonificaba la muerte de hinata hyuuga en manos de Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Gaara, el patriarca del clan mas poderoso de konoha mostró una expresión indescifrable entre asombro, dolor e ira, era tan anormal ver esos ojos blanco y frios mostrar coraje y llamas avivadas por el odio que despedía su corazón.

Esto, es mentira – hiashi

Toma, ella la dejo para ti – tsunade

El tomo una pequeña carta y salio de la oficina con un aura extraña, con un rostro que mostraba confusión, ya no mostraba ser el implacable líder de tan prestigiosa familia, su mano presionaba con mayor fuerza aquel pedazo de papel, donde se contenían las ultimas palabras de su primogénita, ala que deprecio por mucho tiempo.

Vio la monumental entrada a los territorios de su familia, pero esta vez cambio de rumbo, se dirigió aquella cascada donde conoció a la mujer que le robo el corazón, la que le dejo a cargo a su tesoro y que nunca pudo cuidar.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la caída de agua que pertenece a su familia, se coloco bajo un árbol de cerezo que mostraba los estragos del otoño, esta vez como la vez que perdió a su amada mujer.

El cuerpo le tembló y con un gran miedo logro abrir aquella carta, la desdoblo con lentitud con pavor de lo que aquellas líneas le decían, pues eran frases que su hija nunca le dirá en persona.

Otosan gomen

Nunca pude ser la hija que deseaste, nunca logre cumplir tus expectativa y no sabes cuanto lo siento por que a causa de esto nunca pude lograr que me quisieras aun que fuera un poco, te juro que cambiaria toda mi existencia si con esto lograra que me amaras, no puedo decirlas pues la vida se me esta yendo y no puedo evitarlo, de nuevo vuelvo a fracasar, esta vez será la ultima ya no te deshonrare mas a nuestra familia, ya no seré una carga para nadie y mucho menos tendrás que avergonzarte de mi, por ser lo que soy te pido perdón.

Por existir, por causar la muerte de okasan, por no haberme casado con el futuro hokage, por ser débil, por se yo.

Lo siento

Cuídate y cuida a hanabi y a Nissan, los quiero

Hinata Hyuuga

Las lagrimas corrieron con tanta fuerza que hiashi no pudo detenerlas, volvió a sentir que su corazón se rompía de nuevo, aquel corazón que creyó muerto, aun seguía en su pecho, sin usarlo, pero esta vez le gritaba que se había equivocado, que el la había levado a la muerte de la mano, que la destruyo desde pequeña, como ser un buen líder, si fallas como padre, se pregunto.

Los siento hinata, lo siento y te amo mi pequeña

Un susurro que suplicaba por ser escuchado por aquella niña perdida en la soledad y ahora se encontraba muerta lejos de su hogar.

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

En suna dos días antes de la entrega de la carta, un pelinegro se encontraba al pie de una cama donde una mujer de tez blanca agonizaba, una mujer de la cual se enamoro bajo el manto de la noche y la luz de la luna.

En el despacho del kazekage una rubia buscaba desesperada a su hermano menor, su búsqueda es interrumpida por el domador de la sombra, que desde que vio aquella compañera cubierta de sangre la culpa se había posado en sus ojos.

Temari- shikamaru

No esta shika, no esta – temari

Estara bien – shikamaru

No lo entiendes, el no esta bien, no quiero que cometa una locura, ya sufrió mucho toda su vida y ahora que estaba buscando su felicidad el mismo se la arrebata, no se que pueda hacer, solo quiero encontrarlo – temari

Se que te preocupa pero el quiere estar solo – shikamaru

Lo encontre se escucho una voz tras ellos, lo cual los hace voltear con rapidez.

Donde esta kankuro – temari

Esta en el desierto – kankuro

Vamos – temari

Los tres shinobis salen en busca del líder de suna, del hermano pequeño que necesita protección cariño, esta vez sus hermanos no lo dejarían solo, ellos están para el.

Al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta de que aquel joven estaba parado en medio del desierto con la vista al cielo y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, con sus manos aun llenas de sangre.

Gaara – temari

Estaré bien – gaara

Lo se – temari

Ella no se limito, esta vez no pensó en ser débil, corrió asía el y lo abrazo, lloro junto a el, sin darse cuenta el correspondió ese abrazo que tanto necesito, durante toda su vida, una mano se poso en su hombro, solo giro su rostro para ver a su hermano acompañándolo, esa imagen se grabaría por el resto de su vida.

No estoy solo – gaara

Nunca mas lo estarás – kankuro

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Shino, ella no morirá – kiba

Depende que deseos ella tenga de vivir – shino

Ella…. – kiba

Lo entiendes ya – shino

Hai – kiba – las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, mientras el aullido de dolor del canino compañero se escucho estremeciendo el desierto…


	18. recuerdos y sospechas

Capitulo 18.- Recuerdos y sospechas

Se van a cumplir dos años desde que me dejaste, no puedo creer que el tiempo pase lento y doloroso ante mis ojos, pues hoy frente a tu tumba recuerdo aquel día fatal donde me anunciaron tu muerte fue tan doloroso, no me importo nada volvía a estar solo e este mundo.

Cada día el recuerdo de tu muerte esta presente… te amo hinata aunque no estés aquí te amo…

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

Sigo aquí viendo como la luna se posa en sima de mi como si me observara, una brisa provoca no estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, porque no solo era el viento que me acariciaba si no tu aroma que me embriaga, nubla mis sentidos, me arrastra aquel momento donde tu cuerpo estaba tirado sobre la arena y tu sangre era reclamada por el intenso sol, era el ultimo sacrificio de un ángel de alas rotas.

Un ángel que dio la vida por un demonio y un vengador, vengador que te acuidado y acompañado en tu agonía, quisiera tener su valor para ver morir a un ángel pero se que si estoy junto a ti todo terminara, porque se que con tu ultimo suspiro todo rastro de luz se ira contigo.

**Hinata…**

Cerré los ojos mientras la luna me cubría y el viento me abrazaba y la arena me acariciaba, se que eras tu, que era tu despedida tu forma de expresarme tu amor. Cuando creí que todo era mentira que estarías junto a mí el resto de tu vida, pero aquel amigo me regreso a la realidad con sus terribles palabras, si alguna vez con sus actos me salvo de mi destino amargo, esta vez me volvió a la oscuridad.

**Eres un maldito la mataste… - naruto**

La mate, las lágrimas traspasaron ese muro que eran mis parpados, el solo permaneció parado llorando la perdida de la mujer que amamos, me sorprendí ver la luz del sol estrellarse en mi rostro, fue diferente, sentí mucho dolor y una gran frustración.

**Yo la lastime, quise remediar mi culpa, pero solo la lastime más…- naruto**

**Yo debí luchar por demostrarle mi amor… - gaara **

**No gaara, yo me interpuse entre ustedes aun sabiendo que era un capricho que me cegué por culpa del kyubi y su deseo por obtener el poder, creo que me deje arrastras por el odio… - naruto**

**Ella te perdono… - gaara**

**Siempre fue así, compasiva, dulce y unica… - naruto**

**Sincera, tierna, callada, timida…-gaara**

**Callada, temerosa, trizte… - naruto**

**Calida, con una sonrsa unica…- gaara**

**Creo que angelical…-naruto**

**Si un angel con las rotas… - gaara**

**Con el alma herida…- naruto**

**Pero con un gran corazon…- gaara**

**Regresemos – naruto **

El me extendió la mano y vi que regresaba ese naruto que me mostro el verdadero valor de la vida y lo que realmente importa, cerre mis ojos y tevi de nuevo, te tatuaste en mi alma, acaricie el kanji que llevo en mi frente.

**Siempre estarás aquí – gaara**

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

Ese día solo regrese para ver a tus amigos llorar tu perdida, vi a tu padre mirarme con odio, pero había dolor en esos ojos, solo quería ver tu cuerpo, acariciarte por ultima vez y decirte te amo aun que no lo escuche y sobre todo no tenga una respuesta, pero antes me enfrente a sasuke que me miro de manera penetrante con el sahringan activado, creo que quería tortúrame, pero después todo se volvió rojo y ahí estabas tu despidiéndote, diciendo un te amo, que hasta este momento es mi mayor recuerdo y lo que me impulsa a seguir pues en tus ojos veía una esperanza de volver a vernos, después todo se volvió negro.

Aquel día fue fatídico para mi alma, deje que tu cuerpo se quemara en el fuego, pues ese fue tu ultimo deseo y que te dejaran libre sobre el desierto, co t muerte todo cambio, yo me volví solitario, el uchiha desapareció y naruto se caso con la haruno pues esperaban un hijo, los aldeanos no se opusieron a su matrimonio pero el convertirse en hokage fue difícil, ya que no tuvo el apoyo de los hyuuga, que lo culparon de tu muerte, tu propio padre cambio, dicen que se escapa por las noches para ver el reflejo de la luna en una laguna donde ella danzaba.

Todo cambio pero lo que mas me duelo es que no te tengo junto a mí, pero ahora que estoy a uno días de que se anuncie mi matrimonio con mi alumna, la tristeza, el dolor y tu recuerdo estan mas presentes que nunca.

Te amo hinata hyuga…

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*

Mientras en konoha un grupo de amigos se reunía en la torre de rokudaime, pues los antiguos compañeros de equipo de la difunta heredera hyuga han tenido recuerdos de aquella noche fatídica, donde un ángel murió, pero sobre todo donde un vengador huyo.

Naruto – kiba

Que pasa – naruto

Creo que es mejor que se pan nuestras dudas – kiba

De que hablas – naruto

Solo espera que llegue shikamaru – shino

….

Que problemático – shikamaru

Ahora si hablen – naruto

Creemos que hinata no murió – kiba

Que?- todos

Si – shino

Eso no, ella murio, se quemo su cuerpo – Sakura

Lo sabemos, pero hay cosas que kiba y yo estuvimos recordando en este tiempo – shino

Explica lo que dices aburame – neji

Si, son recuerdos vagos de una conversación con hinata – kiba

También algunos sueño – shino

Hinata sama- neji

Quiero saber todo – naruto

Recuerdo, que ella nos pedía que la ayudáramos – shino

Que quería ser libre – kiba

Después sasuke, la tomaba en brazos y el sharingan – shino

El medico diciendo que hinata había muerto – shino

Luego estaban temari, shimaru, llorando, no entendí, por que yo la vi con sasuke abrazados, ella no pudo a ver muerto si estaba bien – kiba

La desaparición de sasuke- shikamaru

Yo también vi el sharingan – neji

Según era un mensaje de hinata – tenten

Así que todos vimos el saharingan – neji

Todo fue una ilusión – Sakura

Sasuke se la llevo – shino

El también sufrió su muerte – ino

Si lo vi llorar y se culpaba- Sakura

Necesitamos investigar – shimaru

**Estarás viva hinata chan …**

***ª*ª*ª*ª*º**

Hiashi sama – ¿?

Que ocurre – hiashi

Esta viva – ¿?

Quien esta viva - hiashi

Su hija- ¿?

De que hablas, ryo – hiashi

Oi cuando los amigos de hinata sama decian que ella puede estar viva y con el uchiha – ryo

… - hiashi

Hiashi sama – ryo

Largo – hiashi

Me que de solo, mi cuerpo se desplomo y mi corazón volvió a latir ella estaba viva, tendría de nuevo a mi hija, pero porque, que ase con el, maldita sea necesito encontrarla, pero como…

**Donde estas hinata …**


	19. mi luz

Capitulo 19. Mi luz

Estoy aquí a tus pies, sin que pueda evitarlo mi orgullo se fue al infierno en el momento en que te vi cubierta de sangre maldigo a cada segundo, pero sobre todo te odio a ti por que le dijiste que lo amas, no sabes como me dolió saber que ya tenia dueño ese corazón tan puro.

Porque te cruzaste en mi camino hinata, debiste dejarme morir con esta larga agonía a la cual yo me conde, aun que en tus palabras en contre el valor para enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, eras tu la que me alentaba a seguir con esos terribles días donde sentí que estaba solo, que todos los que juraron ser mis amigos me fallaron y tu me acompañaste a sobre vivir a la oscuridad y disfrutar de las noches.

Como seran mis noches sin ti luna – sasuke

Sasuke – hinata

Hinata, que ocurre – sasuke

Me puse de pie de prisa, le tome la mano y llore en silencio por aquel angel que esta muriendo, limpio un poco de sangre que salía de sus ojos, parece que el golpe que recibió por parte del chidori tenía unas consecuencias horribles, para aquella mujer que conquisto con su pureza al demonio de suna y al vengador.

Moriré – hinata

No – sasuke

Ella le sonrío como nunca lo había hecho, el se sintió en paz, como hace mucho no lo había sentido.

Si tu mueres me ire contigo – sasuke

No puedes – hinata

Ya no hay nadie para mi – sasuke

Porque paso esto – hinata

Por que el amor es un caos – sasuke

Los dos sonrieron y una pequeña luz se desprendió de los ojos pálidos, como si la vida regresara a su cuerpo, ella busco acariciar su rostro y marco el destino de tres corazones solitarios, con terribles heridas y cicatrices que no se han curado, dos estaban apunto de terminar con la oscuridad, mientras que el tercer implicado sufría bajo un cielo sin brillos.

Gaara es mejor que regresemos – temari

No puedo verla – gaara

Entonces, solo quiero estar aquí donde pertenezco- gaara

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Habían pasado dos días y su semblante había cambiado, solo la duda de por que nadie aparte de sasuke la ido a ver, era cruel pensar que no era nadie importante, pues el único amigo que de verdad tenia era el ojinegro, ese que la acompañado en sus noches de soledad, que pensándolo bien ya no estoy sola.

Si no te hubiera conocido mejor, talvez, solo talvez no me sentiría de nuevo perdido en la soledad, así que no puedes dejarme hinata, no ahora que encontré la luz – sasuke

Gomen – hinata

No te dejare morir – sasuke

Ya no hay otra solución – hinata

La encontrare – sasuke

Lo que la mentó es causar problemas, me supongo que culparan a gaara kun y se iniciara una guerra – hinata

Yo seré el culpable – sasuke

No – hinata

En eso su conversación se ve interrumpida por el doctor encargado de la salud de esa mujer.

Tenemos buenas noticias – doctor

Hmp – sasuke

La señorita hyuuga esta evolucionando de manera sorpréndete el ninjutsu medico, pero la perdida de su visión es inevitable – doctor

Los dos morenos sonrieron, pero el recuerdo de un rubio, de un clan y de un matrimonio la desmoralizo.

Hubiera sido mejor morir - hinata

Que demonios dices – sasuke

Que ahora tengo que casarme – hinata

Huyamos – sasuke

No entiendo como esas palabras salieron de mis labios pero si eso me sorprendió su respuesta me desconcertó.

Hai – hinata

Sabes lo que estas diciendo – sasuke

Si, se que si nos vamos todos nos consideraran traidores, pero es mejor a que se establezca una guerra por la rabia de mi padre, es mejor que la gente crea que morí de todos modos no creo qua le importe alguien – hinata

Eso no es verdad – sasuke

Solo planéalo todo sasuke, no quiero que gaara se enfrente a naruto por mi culpa ellos eran amigos compartían el mismo dolor, además esta Sakura y aquel pequeño – hinata

De que demonios hablas – sasuke

Sakura esta esperando un hijo de naruto, lo descubrí cuando ellos se iban de misión no puede evitar ver el momento en que se fuera pues seria libre por unos días, así que cuando vi las siluetas en la salida, note que el chakra de Sakura estaba inestable y había una pequeña cantidad de chakra que pertenecerse a otro ser dentro de ella, así que supongo que es el hijo de ellos – hinata

Hmp – sasuke (así que ella y el dobe tendrán una familia y aun así el quiere casarse con alguien mas realmente es un baka)

Entonces como me sacaras de aquí sobre todo como le harás creer a todo que he muerto – hinata

Estas segura – sasuke

Hai – hinata

Sasuke salió de su habitación con un mensaje que enviar a konoha y una carta para el líder Hyuga, todo lo que planeo estaba en marcha, ese día moría hinata para los de konoha, solo faltaba hacer su muerte real para todos.

Al estar en aquel lugar se dedico a escribir su mensajer, agrado la carta con el pergamino y lo envió con un halcón, sasuke regreso con ella, volvieron a discutir el plan, pero para sorpresa de Hinata, el hablo.

Está bien tendremos que pensar en todo, además necesitamos la ayuda de ellos, pues ya saben lo que planeamos – sasuke

Hinata – kiba que se lanzo sobre ella, pero que en el ultimo segundo fue sasuke el que evito que se le acercara a ella

Ya escucharon lo que ella desea, así que van hacer – sasuke

Claro, que no ella no se puede ir – kiba

Creo que esta vez no podemos hacer nada para ayudarte hinata – sino

Por favor, ya no quiero que sufran más por mi culpa – hinata

Ellos al verla llorar solo la abrasaron ante la mirada celosa del ojinegro.

Está bien, pero como lo lograremos, no podremos contra el Shikamaru – sino

Hai … - kiba

Hinata agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, por lo cual los tres descubrieron que ella nunca guardaría rencor a nadie, asi la matara ella lo perdonaría.

El plan se puso en marcha, dejando a una hinata contenta pero pensativa por que dejaría aquel joven que la enamoro con los enigmáticos ojos, como el desierto que muestra un sinfín de sorpresas, pues siempre tiene algo nuevo que mostrar, la vida oculta de un lugar desierto, pero el enigma de un oasis en la soledad, ese pelirrojo que le robo el sueño ye le reparo el corazón, saber que le causaría un dolor tan grande, la destruía pero también sabía que era por su bien, para protegerlo de una guerra del desprecio de todos los que ella ama.

La noche paso lenta pues al día siguiente ella dejaría de existir, se convertiría en el ángel nocturno de un vengador, pues ella al verlo ahí junto a ella, con esa soledad, dolor y odio así mismo, le provoco un dolor penetrante, descubrió que ella tenía una nueva misión en la vida ser la luz del vengador.

El sol se asomo por aquella ventana, esa sería la última vez que viera al sol iluminar con tanta fuerza, cerró los ojos, para caer dormida, pues todo terminaría dejara de ser Hinata Hyuga ese día.

Sasuke estaba con kiba, evitando la entrada de los hermanos del kazekake, mientras Shino enviaba aquel informe donde se anunciaban los funerales de la heredera Hyuga dentro de la aldea de suna, todo iba bien, solo faltaba encontrar un cuerpo, no importaba de quien fuera solo necesitan uno para que todo fuera real, pues sasuke se encargaría que todos vieran la imagen de hinata.

Se adentro a la morgue del hospital y robo un cuerpo de una mujer, sasuke hablaba con el doctor y se encargo de adentrarlo en una ilusión donde manipulo sus recuerdos, mostrándole imágenes del el destrozado, con el cuerpo de hinata en sus brazos y después se encargo de hacer lo mismo con las enfermeras, todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que sasuke escucho aquella conversación entre el Inuzuka y el Aburame.

Shino, no deberíamos de ir nosotros con ella – kiba

Creo que tienes razón – sino

Sasuke no me da confianza, que tal si la lastima – kiba

No creo que lo haga pero sé que él se la llevara legos y no regresara nunca – shino

Queeee? Ese maldito no puede alegarla de nosotros – kiba

Tranquilo – sino

No, lo voy a matar a golpes, después de que la lástima, casi la mata y ahora no sabes que planea… - kiba

Calma kiba el la ama – sino

! – Kiba

La conversación se detuvo por unos momentos en los que el heredero inuzuka regresaba del shock, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ellos no dejarían que él se fuera con hinata así que decidió borrar sus recuerdos.

Después de que el Doctor anunciara su muerte a una Temari y Shikamaru, todo se desplomo, puesto que kankuro tuvo que informárselo asu hermano, mientras sino y kiba, tarataban de cubrir la huida de hinata, pues ellos la llevaron a los limites de Konoha y suna, ahí ladejarian pues ellos tendrían que regresar para esperar a los amigos de hinata y la hokague.

Al amanecer kiba y shino habían cumplido con la segunda parte del plan, después ellos recibieron la noticia con shikamaru y temari, pero ellos solo guardaron silencio, lo cual desconcertó al nara, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando su novia se le hecho en cima, él la acaricio tratando de calmar su dolor.

Después sasuke y los dos miembros del equipo 8 se encontraron cerca de la entrada de suna pues tendrían que esperar a sus amigos, para sorpresa de rastreadores, sasuke le dijo que el estaría en el hospital para cubrir toda evidencia, ellos aceptaron pero antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa sasuke los adentro en geyutsu, manipulando sus recuerdos, los adentro en escenas de dolor, logrando que sus mentes los traicionara y olvidaran a que plan, todo, para ellos solo hinata había muerto, solo el dolor de la perdida los envolvió.

Sasuke regreso al hospital para todo aquel que se presentara a preguntar por ella caía en una ilusión llenándolos de sufrimientos, todos cayeron en la trampa, en un mundo de dolor, con recuerdos crueles, el se encargo de todo.

Al atardecer el cuerpo de hinata fue incinerado, sus cenizas colocada en una pequeña tumba que el kazekage mando a construir para ella, era un monumento para ella, el líder hyuga trato de a rebatarle las cenizas pero naruto se lo impidió diciendo que ella merecía estar donde ella deseaba.

Ante eso nadie se atrevió a decir más, con el ultimo rayo de luz el ultimo uchiha desapareció, para horas después estar en aquella habitación donde una mujer descansaba con los ojos vendados, pues la luz de sus ojos había desaparecido por completo esa noche.

**Descuida hina yo seré tus ojos mientras tu será mi luz…**


	20. Mis dias mas felices

_Capitulo 20. Mis días más felices_

Después de esa noche, te cuide viajamos hasta llegar a un pequeño poblados a las afueras de kumo, todo era un sueño tu estaba ahí para mi, mientras todos creía que eras mi esposa, era mágico creer eso, los días pasaban con rapidez, la soledad y tristeza que tu cuerpo desprendía me atormentaban querías volver estar con el, ese hombre que te ama y al que amas, con el paso del tiempo cada día te volviste, más cerca hasta que una noche no lo resistí mas te bese, para mi sorpresa me respondiste me dijiste que me querías, pero todavía no me amabas me conforme con esa idea, nuestra vida cambio de un dia para otro, éramos solo una pareja de recién casados que había sido a tacada y tu habías perdido la vista en el enfrentamientos, todos nos veía con cariño en esa pequeña aldea, yo trabajaba con el feudal de la aldea y tu te que dabas en nuestra casa, poco apoco te acoplaste a la ceguera y hacías las cosas con normalidad, aun que la primera vez que trataste de cocinar te cortaste un par de veces y te quemaste una cuantas, al regresar te regañe por tu descuido solo te oí sollozar, me sentí culpable y te abrace mientras por primera vez mi orgullo se doblega y pedí disculpas, esa noche fue la primera que dormimos abrazados, no como una pareja sino como un par de amigos, confidentes.

Yo te amaba pero para ti solo era un amigo, tu salvador, cada risa y cosa nueva que experimentamos era única, un día el dolor de cabeza no te dejo descansar la fiebre se apodero de tu cuerpo yo solo me adentre en la bañera contigo mientras mi cuerpo tiritaba de frio el tuyo se relajo, después me enferme, mientras me cuidabas, descubrimos que teníamos demasiado en común.

Las cenas eran tranquilas entre conversaciones y risas, todo fue maravillosos, pero mi mente me decía que nunca me amarías, solo era un amigo, llego el otoño y con él, el festival tú querías ir yo solo acepte después de los mil puchero que hiciste para convencerme de ir contigo, hacia tantas cosas que nunca me atreví hacer, ni siquiera en mi infancia.

Esa noche caminamos mientras yo te describía todo lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, al llegar a un pequeño árbol de sakura donde se desprendían aquellas flores moribundas descubrí lo hermoso que era estar contigo, en nuestra oscuridad, me abrazaste al oír el primer estruendo de los fuegos artificiales estallar en el cielo, te abrace para calmarte y tu solo me abrazaste con mayor fuerza.

Ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba y de lo que pasaría si algún día me dejaras, al llegar las primaras nevadas, encontramos aúna persona capaz de curarte los ojos, eso fue una gran satisfacción para ti, para mí fue un golpe enorme, pues ahora no me necesitarías, pero no podía retenerte si no me amabas, esa noche te lleve a casa y después escape no regrese hasta después de un par de días.

Cuando volví tú te lánzate sobre mí para golpearme y llorar por haberte abandonada, me hiciste prometer que nunca lo hiciera, que no podrías estar sin mí. Esas palabras me envolvieron en una tranquilidad y paz inexplicable

****** hinata ****************

Después de que aquel hombre nos digiera que podía curarme tu te fuiste me dejaste sola y descubrí cuanto te quería, descubre que lo que sentía no solo era amistad, ni gratitud te ama, no necesitaba de nada mas si estabas ahí, llore en el momento que sentí tu presencia me derrumbe todo los pensamientos de ti muerto, se terminaron, estaba ahí, con migo, te golpe el pecho mientras te reclamaba por haberte ido, me dolió pensar que me habías abandonado, cuando tus brazos me envolvieron solo me aferre a tu pecho mientras escondía mi cabeza en tu cuello, tu aroma era intensos, adictivo, me descubrí inhalándolo con demencia, te abrace y dije que te amaba, sentí tu cuerpo estremecerse.

Pensé que me abandonaría, pero solo me tomaste con mayor fuera, esa noche me entregue a ti sin límites, mi cuerpo, alma y corazón solo tenían un nombre marcado.

****** Sasuke ****************

Esa noche te hice mi mujer, tu cuerpo, tus labios me pertenecían, los dos nos entregamos, mis miedos desaparecieron así que esa noche me dedique a complacerte a llevarte al éxtasis del placer, cada centímetro de tu piel la acaricie, bese, lambí y mordí no importaba el tiempo era y serás siempre mía, cada embestida me unía a ti, mi sed de ti no se terminada, se incrementaba entre más te saboreaba, me volví adicto y creo que ocurrió lo mismo contigo pues esa noche no dormimos, nos dedicamos a entregarnos, recuerdo que al quitarte esa maldita venda que ocultaba esos hermosos ojos gemí de placer al volver a ver esas perlas, con un brillo inusual, tal vez no estaban muertos en su totalidad pues mostraban el placer que sentías.

Cuando me derrumbe sobre ti, solo me dedique a sentir tus caricias, me levante para salir dentro de ti pero tú me susurraste, "no todavía no", yo solo sonreí mientras te besaba los senos, tu sonreís y eso lo sabía, después nos dormimos aun unidos a la mañana siguiente me costó levantarte pero era momento de que vieras a ese doctor, para nuestra sorpresa el dijo que en dos días te operaria, eso me alegro pero las dudas volvieron lo notaste y trataste de ser mas cariñosa, me demostraste tu amor y yo me calme.

Ese día llego y tu tenias miedo así que te conforte, estuve todo el tiempo contigo sujetando tu mano como tiempo después lo aria con la llegada de nuestro pequeño, pero esta vez la luz de tus ojos era restaurada, con los días tú eras más impaciente por saber los resultados de la operación dos semanas después, la alegría fue completa tu veías de nuevo y yo, temía por tu huida en busca de tu verdadero amor, me dedique hacer misión transmisión para no ver la duda de tu amor asía mi, siempre llegaba tarde y me iba antes que despertaras, hasta un día que me esperaste despierta.

****** hinata ****************

Estaba harta de tu lejanía pero la remediaría sabia de tus miedos, lo descubrí entre sueños mientras me veías y acariciabas mi rostro, esta noche todo terminarías, no dejaría que su frieras mas por la incertidumbre, tal vez una parte de mi siempre recuerde a gaara pero ha pasado tantas cosas que solo estoy consciente de que lo ame de una forma demasiado diferente a como te amo a ti.

Gaara fue un bello recuero pero tú eras mi presente y espero que mi futuro.

Me que esperando, hasta que oí cuando entro con mucho sigilo, le hable en un susurro y su cuerpo se giro buscando de donde provenía mi voz, pues la casa está en total obscuridad, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, me acerque a él lentamente mientras mi respiración se agitaba, pues mi deseo por el creció, lo abrase y su reacción me sorprendió pues se quedo ahí, sin moverse, me temía lo peor pero con mis caricias sobre su rostro lo hice reaccionar.

Hinata – sasuke

Shh – hinata

Pero qué? – sasuke

Te extrañe tanto – hinata

****** Sasuke ****************

Esa respuesta no me la espere, ella estaba para frente a mi mientras me acaricia y yo no podía corresponderle pues mi mente me gritaba que ella amaba a otro que estaba conmigo por gratitud, trate de alejarla de mi, pero ella me beso con dulzura, le respondí con intensidad, me di cuenta que si la quería para mí sería mejor demostrárselo, hacer que lo olvide con mis caricias, le hice el amor.

Ella decía que me ama cada que entraba en ella me encanto oír eso, pero no podía creer al 100% pero de algo estoy seguro disfruta que le haga el amor, eso la mantiene conmigo, termine exhausto pero ella me obligo a ir a la habitación se recostó conmigo, mientras me acariciaba y me obligo a poner mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me acaricia mis cabellos, cerré mis ojos y las pesadillas donde ella me abandonada se terminaron, ahora era ella le que me buscaba, gritaba cuanto me ama. El perfecto sueño termino con los rayos del sol, los odie como nunca lo había hecho pero al darme cuenta de que faltaba algo a mi costado, la incertidumbre de no encontrarla me invadió, pues ella me había dejado, me estremecí al creer que ella me había dejado solo, con este amor, la furia se apodero poco a poco de mi, pero al tratar de tranquilizarme, algo a mi costado se movió y después una caricia se sintió en mi pecho, mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pues mi olfato recordó ese aroma, mi piel sabia de quien se trataba. Levante mi cabeza y la vía ahí desnuda recargada sobre mi cuerpo, la atraje a mí.

No quería que se despertara, pero al igual que a mí la luz y mis movimientos lo hicieron, cerré mis ojos en un intento de engañarla, quería ver cuál era su reacción, para mi sorpresa me beso y me acaricio el rostro.

****** Hinata ************

Desperté a causa del sol desde el día que me operaron descubrí cuanto anhelaba sentir es golpe inesperado de luz en mis ojos, pero este dia no, me molesto pues quería dormir, la verdad estaba demasiado cansada, sentí movimiento a mi lado y mi sonrisa se mostro sabia quien pues aquel aroma que expide su piel lo conozco pertenece al hombre al que me entregue anoche, me abrazo y volvió adormir, me levante un poco y acaricie su rostro, era tan perfecto, delinee sus labios, me derretí con solo mirarlo, era infinitamente feliz junto a él, nada me alegaría de él, nada. Lo bese buscando despertarlo pero descubrí el engaño el ya estaba despierto pues una sonrisa traicionera se mostro en esos perfectos y delgados labios.

Me levante un poco mas con la intención de ir a tomar una ducha pero el me atrajo a su cuerpo, me derretí con solo sentir su piel junto a la mía. Tiro de m para protestar por mi alejamiento, mi risa se escucho por toda la habitación y creo que un poco de su carácter se me a contagiado.

Me extrañas y todavía no me voy – hinata

Mmm – sasuke

Me recosté de nuevo en su pecho mientras me concentraba en sus caricias, era demasiado difícil de comprender como es que todo lo que he vivido fuera necesario para estar aquí con él.

Sasuke . hinata

Hmp – Sasuke

Te amo – Hinata

Sus caricia fueron mas tiernas, no esperaba una respuesta pero de sus labio salieron aquellas palabras que me arrebataron el aliente "_**te amo Hinata Uchiha**_"

Suna dos días antes de la boda del Kazekage

La oficina del Kazekage se veía a un gran número de shinobis en espera de las ordenes del Gaara Sabaku, cada uno a la expectativa pues era un misión de último minuto sin olvidar que con la llegada del Hokage todo estaba complicado pues había un numero de guardias.

Gaara ya dinos para que estamos aquí – Kankuro

Un gran silencio los rodeo pues ninguno de los kages había dicho nada desde que se presentaron frente a ellos.

Gaara – la mayor de los Sabaku estaba demasiado molesta con su hermano pues este no decía nada además, ella tenía demasiadas cosas que organizar con lo de la bosa, pero estaba ahí perdien su tiempo, cuando estaba por explotar, la voz del Kazekage se escucho estridente con rabia y sobre todo con dolor.

Ella esta viva – Gaara

El silencio se desvaneció con un sin número de preguntas, que fueron calladas cuando el heredero del yodaime hablo.

La localizaron en una aldea cerca de Kumo – Naruto

Cuando el líder del clan Inuzuka quiso hablar fue callado por la mirada gélida del Kazekage.

Vive como la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha- silencio – ella es su mujer desde hace dos años por lo que averiguaron los anbus, el trabaja para el feudal.

Ella perdió la vista pero la recupero hace un par de meses, parece que el golpe que recibió la dejo en esa situación – esta vez la voz de Hayate Kakashi se escuchó pues el pelirrojo no pudo hablar más.

Se localizo hace dos semanas, se recolecto dola información y hoy se decidió que ella debe volver a konoha para cumplir con su deber de heredera de los Hyuga – los murmullos comenzaron

Pero ella…- Neji

El líder del clan Hyuga así lo solicito, Neji, no se puede hacer nada por lo ustedes tienen que ir por ella – Kakashi

Pero es la esposa del Uchiha – Temari

No, ellos no se casaron solo lo dicen para permanecer en ese sitio, así que la tienen que traer antes de que vuelvan a desaparecer – kakashi

Pero esta con sasuke – Shino que trato de recordándoles que ella estaba bajo las manos de Sasuke

Lo matare – kiba

Nooo – Naruto

Pero naruto el se la llevo… - Sakura

El es mi amigo y si se la llevo fue para protegerla de mi y de mi decisión, el no tiene la culpa así que nadie le hará daño – Naruto

Después de un largo silencio la voz del kazekage se volvió a escuchar, tan fuerte y decidida como nunca antes – Su misión es traer de vuelta a Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha

Lee, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Sai iran con Kakashi a la aldea de Sora por Hinata, mientras que Shikamaru, Choji, Kankuro, Gaara y Yo iremos a kumo por Sasuke, partiremos esta tarde – con un simple asentamiento todos se retiraron, solo permanecieron en la oficina cuatro personas en las que se encontraban los kages, la princesa de suna y el patriarca del clan Hyuga.

Gaara pero no puedes ir, que pasara con la boda – temari

….

Que pasara con Matsuri – Temari

Hablare con ella después así que llamala – gaara

La rubia salió demasiado molesta pues la joven será la que mas sufra, pues con aquellas palabras y la mirada feroz de su hermano se dio cuenta que el solo tenía en la mente a Hinata Hyuga.

En la oficina de Gaara una acalorada discusión se presento.

Gaara entiende maldita sea ella es la mujer de mi amigo – Naruto

Yo también soy tu amigo y el me la robo – Gaara

Maldito baka, entiende que fue su decisión – naruto

No ella estaba inconsciente el se la llevo y no sabes que pudo haberle dicho para convencerla – Gaara

Entiéndelo de una vez Gaara deja de hacerte daño, ellos están juntos por que asi lo decidieron – Naruto

No, Nooooooooooo – Gaara

Vas a cometer el mismo error que yo cometí al creer que podía obligarla a estar conmigo – Naruto

Yo no la voy a obligar, la voy a rescatar de ese bastardo, ella me ama Naruto, ella me lo dijo aquella vez – Gaara

Ella también me amo Gaara, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que valía fue muy tarde así que cuando la creí perdida, la obligue a estar conmigo y la lastime a tal grado que ahora puedo estar seguro que me odia – naruto

No ella no es asi, ella te perdono simple asido así – por primera vez la voz del oji blanco se escucho es quella habitación, los dos jóvenes voltearon asia el

Ella nunca a odiado a nadie y si los amo fue por que vio lo bueno de ustedes, al igual que ahora ve lo bueno del uchiha… kazekage – lo nombro cuando se dio cuenta que lo iba interrumpir – ella escapas de ver mas allá de lo que el byakugan puede hacerlo, ella ve el alma de las personas sus corazones y ella por eso los aprecia, pero sé que cada uno significa algo en su vida, pero esta vez voy a dejar que ella decida por ella misma, no la voy a obligar a pensar en el clan, pues ya la destruí demasiadas vez y esta vez ella decidirá si es una Hyuga o una Uchiha. – Hiashi Hyuga los miro de manera profunda hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina con un solo pensamiento.

**Hinata esta vez vas hacer feliz…..**


	21. amargas sorpresas

****Capitulo 21. Amargas Sorpresa**

A las afueras de la aldea de Sora un grupo de ninjas de Konoha se encontraban en la vigilancia de la antigua heredera del clan mas poderoso de Konoha, ellos mantuvieron su distancia hasta que vieron como la oji perla regresaba a su casa.

Este es el momento – Kakashi

Hai – todos

En el momento en que Hinata ingreso a su hogar sintió la movilicizacion de varios shinobis de los cuales reconoció su chakra pues eran sus compañeros, los espero en la sala.

Hinata – Kiba

Kiba kun, shino kun, que gusto volverlos a ver – Hinata

Los shinobis de la hoja se quedzaron sorprendidos a al ver a una Hyuga con una enorme sonrisa en esa casa tan comoda y acogedora.

Hinata debes de volver con nosotros ala aldea – Kakashi

Lo siento Kakashi sensei pero no puedo irme, Sasuke no esta en casa y si el vuelve se preocupara – Hinata

Entiende que esto es una orden del Hokage además el y un grupo se diriguen en búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha – Kakashi

Hinata sama, es mi deber cuidarla y protegerla asi como regresarla a la aldea y la seguridad del clan – Neji

Nisan, espero que entiendas que soy feliz aquí con mi esposo – Hinata

Hinata debes entender que tu no puedes a bandonar la aldea sin el consentimiento del Hokage – Shino

Shino kun creo que lo mejor es que piense en mi felicidad y eso es lo que estoy haciendo por una vez, sasuke es todo lo que necesito y solo me ire cuando el valla conmigo – Hinata

Esa es la llamade la juventud el amor verdadero – Lee

Por favor lee no la apoyes, hinata debes entender que sasuke también será llevado de regreso a la aldea – Shino

No, esta vez no les are caso esperare a sasuke – hinata

Cuando kakashi se dio cuenta de que mi decisión no cambiaria salió con los demás, pero fui demasiado confiada por que en algún momento Shino logro que quedara inconsciente con sus insectos, no pude oponerme pero mi único pensamiento antes de perder toda lucidez fue para mí amado sasuke.

**Sasuke gomen por no poder luchar contra mis amigos…**

*****Sasuke*****

Me sentía demasiado inquieto así que le pedí permiso al feudal para regresar a sora pues algo me decía que hinata estaba en peligro a sí que con la autorización volví pero me doy cuenta de que me siguen trato de perderlos pero son muy rápidos así que cerca de las cascadas gemelas me encuentro con el baka de naruto.

Sasuke detente – Naruto

Que es lo que quieres baka tengo prisa – sasuke (Trate de disimular mi sorpresa pero sobretodo la angustia de saber que si me encontraron a mi lo hicieron con mi mujer, quería preguntarle pero también me di cuenta de que si todavía no la localizaban yo mismo los llevaría a ella, tenía mucho miedo de perderla; de que ella tomara la decisión de dejarme no podía perder mas tiempo)

No mme digas baka teme – Naruto

Naruto deja de pelear – Shikamaru

En ese momento frente a mi aparecen el kazekage y su hermano sin olvidar al akimichi y el nara, me percate de que el resto de nuestros compañeros no estaban ni siquiera cerca así que la idea de que hinata se iría se hizo mas grande.

Uun – Sasuke

Debes de volver a la aldea para que se te juzgue por el secuestro de Hinata Hyuga – Gaara

Ese maldito mapache me está diciendo que yo secuestré a hinata está loco, pero en sus ojos veo rabia y dolor, sobre todo odio, el piensa que yo me la lleve a la fuerza no puedo evitarlo y mi sonrisa se incrementa cuando el kazekage lo mira con fiereza.

No creo que me juzguen por llevarme a mi esposa – Sasuke

Teme – Naruto

Ella no es tuya nunca lo fue, ella me ama, siempre fue y será así – Gaara

Uun – sasuke

Gaara lanza una gran cantidad de arena sobre sasuke, naruto interviene tratando de proteger a sasuke pero gara lo apriciona con la area y shikamaru solo mira a su cuñado mientras chouji trata de intervenir pero el marionetista lo apriciona con hilos de chakra.

Gaara maldita sea no cometas un error – Naruto

El cometió el error al robarme a mi luna – gaara

Ella se fue por que asi lo deseaba – sasuke

Sin darse cuenta sasuke incrementaba con sus palabras la rabia del kazekage hasta el punto de casi perder la razón. Sasuke se dedicaba a evadir los ataques del pelirrojo, se poso sobre el lago evitando de esta forma que la arena lograrar rodearlo. El kazekage al sentir que lo podría atacar y terminar con el con una gran avalancha de arena el Hokage se libera de supricion y evita que el verdadero sasuke atravezara el cuerpo de su otro amigo.

Están locos, teme como te atreves si quiera en pensar matara gaara – Naruto

Chouji es liberado de su prisión por su amigo el nara que capturo con sus jutsu al marionetista.

Gaara ataca a naruto, por lo que los dos empiezan una gran batalla donde las palabras sobraban dándole de esta forma la oportunidad a sasuke para ir por Hinata, en el momento en el que está por salir del bosque es atacado por kunai de arena logrando herirlo, por lo que el kazekage trata de sepultarlo en su arena cuando una gran cantidad de chakra con elemento eléctrico cubrieron el cuerpo de sasuke, evitando de esta forma el ataque, pero el segundo ataque lo aprisiona de los tobillos dándole así la ventaja al oji verde.

En el momento en que un muro de arena lo empieza a rodear sasuke atravesó la arena con un chidori, logrando evadir los ataques, en el momento en que naruto evitaba un nuevo ataque sasuke escapo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que sasuke estaba herido al ver una rastro de sangre por el camino por el que el uchiha se fue, por lo que con una kunai se hace un corte en el brazo izquierdo para lograr cubrir a su amigo y evitar de los dos seres que tiene un vinculo de hermandad se lastimen mas de lo que lo han hecho.

**Hinata espero que puedas arreglar esto sin lastimarlos…**

*****Kakashi*****

Al salir de la casa de sasuke no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de mi alumno pues pude ver un par de fotos donde el sonríe, creo que hinata tiene razón ella lo decidió trata de encontrar una solución pero sabe que no puede evitarlo esta vez solo prepara una nota para sasuke pues él sabe que solo regresara a la aldea por hinata, por lo que se tomo la decisión de inyectarle un sedante.

Creo que Shino es el momento de que llevemos a cabo el plan – kakashi

Hai, ella caera inconsiente en unos minutos, kiba entrara por ella y el resto traerá solo lo esencial para ella – Shino

Al entrar de nuevo a esa casa veo a hinata inconsciente en el sofá por lo que kiba la toma en bazos y yo dejo la nota sobre la mesa y recogo las fotos y ropa de ellos se que sasuke se llevara el resto al llegar.

Cuando salimos sentí que algo le estaba robando a mi disipulo tanto tiempo que le había costado encontrar la paz y la felicidad y ahora yo estoy apoyando para destruirla, cierro los ojos y le pido perdón.

**Gomen Sasuke, Gomen…**

***** Suna *****

Matsuri esta destrozada después la conversación con gaara.

Que no te das cuenta cuanto te amo y que por ti daría mi vida, lastima que para ti no sere mas que la sustituta de aquella mujer.

******** recuerdo **************

Matsuri, tengo que irme – gaara

Pero la boda –matsuri

Espero que puedas entender que las cosas han cambiado, nunca te mentido sobre mis sentimientos y también sabes que el verdadero motivo de esta unión, por lo que te pido que entiendas que el amor que siento por Hinata es mas fuerte, se que este año me has entregado todo y que yo nunca te he correspondido como mereces… -gaara

No, por favor calla … -matsuri

Te pido que entiendas que no puedo obligarte aconformante con poco cuando meres tener todo de un hombre, espero que …- gaara

Nooooooooo – matsuri

Matsuri detente, espera….. por favor – gaara

*******fin del recuerdo*******

Mientras que en sora, se puede ver como un herido uchiha se acerca a su hogar, pero se da cuenta de que algo a ocurrido pues el ambiente es solitario, es asfixiante, no entiende bien que ocurre pero esta con siente de que la posibilidad de que su mujer no se encuentre dentro de su casa lo angustia de tal manera que sus pasos son lentos y hasta torpes.

Al entrar a su casa lo único que sale de sus labios es el nombre de su mujer, pero al no recibir respuesta la empieza a buscar, quiere un rastro algo que le diga donde está. Localiza una nota en la mesa.

La toma con manos temblorosas, pues teme lo pero al terminar de leerla aquel sentimiento que creyó muerto regreso con gran intensidad pues el resentimiento, el desprecio por aquellos que le intentan arrebatar la felicidad de las manos esta incendiando su corazón, toma lo necesario y sale deprisa en busca de su luz.

******Suna*****

La hermana mayor del kazekage observa desde la lejanía aquella joven que estaba a punto de ser su cuñada, la descubrió en aquella torre por casualidad pero ahora se da cuenta de que fue lo correcto seguirla.

Matsuri, se que todo esto ye duele pero eres fuerte y sobrevivirás… - temari solo lograr susurrarlo pues no se atreve a enfrentar a una mujer destrozada

Matsuri se acerca a la orilla de aquella torre en ruinas, de la misma forma en la que esta su vida.

Te amo gaara pero duele tanto… - matsuri

Temari escucho tan amargas palabras que su cuerpo se estremeció pero su corazón se derrumbo con lo último que escucho antes de que el tiempo se detuviera.

_Perdóname hijo mío…_ - matsuri mientras se acaricia por un segundo el vientre antes de dar el paso final.

**Perdonen me… mientras las lagrimas descienden en un abismo**

**Mtsuriiiiiiiiiiiii ….**

**lamemto la tardanza la verdad no gtengo justificacion, espero que sea de su agrado la continuacion**

**les deseo un excelente fin de año pero un mejor inicio**

**que se la pasen muy bien y que se diviertan**


	22. Nuestra primera noche de amor

Capitulo 23. Nuestra primera noche de amor

En las cercanías de konoha se puede ver una sombra que asecha en busca de su alma, es un cuerpo si luz, hambriento y deseoso de encontrar la paz. Los días transcurrieron con lamentación los secretos escondidos en las profundidades del alma están a punto de ser revelados.

****tres días después de la fecha pactada****

A las a fueras de konoha se puede ver a un gran número de shinobis acercándose con rapidez a la aldea, en el lomo de un gran animal el cuerpo inerte de una jóvenes puede observar, el silencio es aterrador pues presagia el infierno que está a punto de desatarse pues aquella joven es un tesoro arrebatado a un vengado.

Crees que sasuke se quede tan tranquilo después de esto – naruto

No lose naruto, espero que sasuke no intente una locura, pero si lo que dices es verdad tanto sasuke como hinata buscaran la forma de encontrarse y escapar de nuevo, será necesario que hables con hinata antes de que gaara lo haga – kakashi (que miraba con discreción al kazekage)

Tienes razo kakashi sensei, pero no creo que eso lo detenga esta cegado por los recuerdos y la amargura de la mentira vivida por estos dos años, de creerla perdida- naruto

Has crecido naruto, eso le alegra – kakashi

Si, no soy genial! – naruto

Kakashi lo mira con una pequeña y extraña sonrisas, "nunca cambiaras naruto y eso es lo mejor"

Gaara observada aquella joven desde una distancia adecuada pues lo compañero y su primo le impedian ser el quien la llevara en brazos.

******Recuerdo de un Recuentro******

Gaara debes de relajarte – kankuro se preocupa por la actitud de su hermano

No, no puedo, el maldito se escapo y no sé si ella está con kakashi, como quieres que me calme si ella puede estar lejos de nuevo en este momento – gaara teme lo peor

Después de saltar comolocos entre los arboles el kazekage logro ver a sus compañeros de misión, pero se dio cuenta de que a quella joya robada no estaba entre ellos.

Donde esta – dice Gaara con desesperación

Ella esta aquí - Kakashi quien seguirá a donde aquella joven esta dormidasobre un enorme perro blanco.

Yo la llevare - gaara lo dice con la esperanza de poder tocarla

Cuando el pelirrojo trato de acercarse a Hinata el enorme animal le gruño pues la inestabilidad del chakra del kazekage de mostraba su confusión y el animal persivio otros terribles sentimientos dentro del joven por lo que solo trato de proteger a su pequeña amiga.

Gaara se molesta por la actitud del animal, pero es calmado por la mano de su hermano

calma gaara, tendrás tiempo para hablar con ella después.

como me pides que me calme si ella esta aquí frente a mi después de dos malditos años, kankuro entiende ella se sacrifico por mi...

la conversación termina pues los shinobis se ponen en marcha.

********** fin del recuerdo*********

el sol se empieza ocultar y los ninjas descansa pues el camino es largo y la amenaza de un vengador es inminente...

neji, estas seguro que el kazekage piense acercarse

si kiba por eso hay que mantener vigilada a hinata sama, no sabemos como reaccionara ella ante el y mucho menos como reaccione el kazekage por la actitud de hinata sama.

la noche fue larga para el grupo de shinobis, pero fue una tortura para el pelirrojo que miraba con intensidad aquella carpa donde descansaba la mujer que se clavo en su mente hace mas de dos años, aquella que con el paso de los días lo hizo ver la importancia del amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

con los rayos del sol los animales empiezan sus actividades, pero para los shinobis de la konoha y suna el camino empezó desde la madruga el temor de ataque los mantuvo en alerta y sobre todo los llevo a retomar el paso pronto.

el camino fue largo pero las puertas de la aldea se podían observar desde la lejanía, el cansancio y el hambre ya hace mella en el grupo, pero sobre todo el temor de que aquella joven despertara antes de tiempo, pues el somnífero que le administraron esta apunto de desaparecer de su sistema.

al entrar a la aldea fueron recibidos por el patriarca del clan mas poderoso de konoha, aquel hombre mira con intensidad y rabia a su sobrino al ver en las condiciones en la que su primogénita se encuentra, pues esta inconsciente en el lomo de aquella vestía.

que demonios significa esto neji- el lider del clan hyuga no puede evitar mostrar todos aquellos sentimientos al ver a su hija.

hiashi sama, hinata sama no quería venir por eso - el heredero del boke calla al ver como su tio toma en sus brazos a su prima.

hisashi sama yo quisieras hablar con usted sobre hinata - el pelirrojo interrumpe el paso del líder pues quiere hablar con el sobre su hija

en este momento no kazekage, primero esta la salud de mi hija - el resto de los jounnin se quedan sorprendidos por las palabras del hyuga, el grupo retoma su camino y se dirigen a la torre hokage, pues ahí tendrán que crear un plan para el inminente ataque de sasuke.

******** Tiempo actual********

La sombra se mueve entre las calles de una aldea en paz, el shinobi se sorprende por la facilidad con la que ingreso a la aldea, se acerca ala fuente de aquel chakra que el conoce como nadie, el que pertenece a su mujer, aquella que para sorpresa de todos y sobre todo de el mismo le robo el corazón con solo unas noches de conversación.

se adentra al territorio Hyuga el lugar que por años el odio, pues representaba lo que el había perdido, un clan, una familia, pero esta vez los odia por arrebatarle lo que mas quiere en su oscura vida, su luna la fuente de su luz, la dueña de su alma.

se dacuenta de la presencia de un grupo de ninjas en la periferia por lo que reduce su chakra y se mueve con agilidad hasta aquella ventana que el sabe con precisión que pertenece a su mujer.

Sasuke Uchiha se adentra aquella habitación y lo que encuentra lo enfurece, pues aquella mujer esta conectada a un par de aparatos y su rostro pálido muestran que ella sufrió algun tipo de daño, se enfurece, se acerca a la joven para acariciar su rostro, la mano le tiembla al verla en tan deplorable estado, maldice aquellos que se la arrebataron.

Hime, mi dulce hime que te hicieron

la acaricia y retira de su frente su cabello para poder ver su rostro en todo su esplendor, acerca su rostro para poder besar sus labios pálidos, se detiene al sentir el chakra de aquel hyuga que protegía a su mujer en su juventud por lo que sale por la ventana sin alegarse demasiado.

Hinata sama - el heredero del boke entra sigilosamente con temor de despertar a su prima pues sabe que su actual condición no es buena, el efecto del somnífero fue demasiado dañino para ella.

lamento todo lo que esta pasando era mi deber protegerla, se que el Uchiha vendrá por usted, espero que este no cometa una locura sino, no le permitirán ir con el, se que usted lo ama si no nunca hubiera escapado de la aldea, espero que pronto recupere su felicidad.

las palabras del hyuga sorprendieron a sasuke, por lo que el moreno decide retirarse de aquel lugar no sin antes susurrar un te amo para su luna. sus pasos siguen aquel camino antiguo que el conoce, pues esta vez después de dos años se dirige a los territorios de su clan, si esta vez ese camino es diferente, el sabe que solo es momentánea la separación, mañana ese mismo camino lo recorrerá acompañado de su mujer.

al llegar a su antigua casa, la melancolía lo invade por lo que trata de mantener su mente ocupada y decide hacer la limpieza de su hogar.

mañana todo estará perfecto para que Hinata venga a vivir conmigo

cada labor fue cumplida con exactitud, la casa lucia distinta, sin polvo y telarañas, todo esta perfecto la energía eléctrica restaurada, las ventanas abiertas, los muebles limpios, solo la recamara principal faltaba.

el moreno al ingresar aquella habitación revivió los recuerdos de sus padres, de aquellas noches de tormenta en la que su mama lo lleva con ella y lo abrazaba hasta que el durmiera, esto solo ocurría cuando su padre estaba de misión, pues ante su padre eso solo era una de las muchas fallas que el tenia. el miedo a la perdida.

si su padre pudiera ver que el ya había perdido todo y no se derrumbo tal vez y solo tal vez lo admirara como admiraba a Itachi. sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los recuerdos, se dedico a limpiar la habitación , al terminar la madrugada estaba por morir, se recostó en la cama y no pudo evitar recordar a su mujer.

una sonrisa se marco en sus labios aquella que solo la ojiluna conseguía, recordó cada una de las veces que la hizo suya, cada beso caricia dada, cada gemido clavado en su mente, el roce de sus pieles, la unión perfecta y el recuerdo de que el y solo el era su único amante.

recordó las promesas de una familia, su sonrisa se incremento al recordar lo feliz que ella estaba al creer que pronto llegaría su hijo y también recordó la amargura con la que le dijo que no serán padres en ese momento, el solo pudo abrazarla y susurrarle que lo intentarían esa noche, ella se sonrojo pero no rechazo la propuesta.

un hijo...

solo esa idea lo hacia temblar de emoción, saber que será padre en algún momento que su clan renacería con ella, solo con ella, esta vez estaba decidido se que daría en konoha el lugar donde los uchiha renacerían.

************* Mtasuri cuatro días atrás******

Mientras ve el horizonte una joven derrama lagrimas de amargura, tristeza y desesperación, su amor nunca fue correspondido, sus ilusiones fueron acecinadas por aquel hombre al que le entrego su amor, su cuerpo y su alma todo se lo dio aquel pelirrojo.

los recuerdos de aquella dulce noche en la que se entro por completo la invadieron.

********** Recuerdo************

pues fue ese verano cuando por primera vez su maestro y líder de la aldea le pedía que lo acompañara a una reunión con los clanes mas poderosos, ella se emociono le había pedido consejos a sus amigas y sobre todo le pedido ayuda a la hermana del kazekage, pues ella nunca asistió a una reunión de tanta importancia por lo que se arreglo para causar una buena impresión, pero su objetivo era que el kazekage la viera como mujer.

aquella reunión fue tan rápida y aburrida para ella Gaara no había comentado nada sobre su arreglo y cambio de look si no que solo la guiaba entre los grupos, para saludar a los líderes, ella solo entristecía al ver como todos lo miraban y el solo pensaba en el trabajo.

para ella fue horrible todo su esfuerzo no lo valoro su amor prohibo, en el momento en el que pensaba irse, el pelirrojo la detuvo y le pido que lo acompañara a beber una copa, ella tímidamente acepto.

por primera vez esta bien un lado de gaara que nadie conocía, ella su alumna lo veía en estado de ebriedad, lo lleva recargado en su hombro mientras se dirigía a la casa del, pero el peso del joven y los incomodos zapatos no le permitieron llegar mas legos, por lo que lo llevo al lugar mas cerca y este fue su departamento aquel que era su hogar pequeño pero acogedor, era la primera vez que un hombre entraría a ese lugar, bueno nadie nunca había entrado por lo que esperaba que el lugar fuera adecuado para la visita.

al llegar a su hogar llevo al joven a su cama donde lo recostó, al tratar de alegarse del pelirrojo este la detuvo, el corazón de la castaña se detuvo y su piel se calentó por aquel contacto.

no me dejes, te necesito

aquellas palabras la exaltaron y sonrojaron, no pudo evita aquel estremecimiento, tampoco pudo evitar aquel revoloteo que sentía en su estomago. el pelirrojo al no ver reacción en la joven la jalo con fuerza hasta quedar recostada sobre el, tomo despacio su cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derechas retiraba un mechón de su cabellos.

el alcohol en su sistema sanguino nublaba su mente, cada imagen era borrosa, sabia que ella no era esa mujer que perdió hace tiempo, pero quería olvidar ese dolor, así que por primera vez en tanto tiempo sus labios se posaron en la boca de otra persona, la calidez de la joven lo atraía, las caricias se intensificaron al ver loa reacción de la joven, se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

Matsuri sentía los labios de aquel hombre sobre los suyos no pudo resistir aquella caricia y respondió con intensidad el beso, sus manos recorrieron su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello donde acaricio aquella piel blanca, sentía el cuerpo temblar de gaara y la excitación crecer, el poco razonamiento se perdió con la caricia del kazekage sobre la piel de su espalda.

la ropa estorbaba por eso con ágil movimiento fue retirada, el calor de aquel cuerpo a su merced, necesitaba ese calor, necesitaba sentir aquella piel por eso la unión fue inevitable. era la primera vez que su cuerpo se excitaba, la primera vez que sus labios recorría el cuerpo de una mujer.

las caricias que recibían eran únicas, no conocía aquella pasión esta vez quería todo y no podía detenerse aun sabiendo que no era su luna. sus manos recorría el cuerpo desnudo de su ex alumna, aquella capa de sudor era saboreada por su lengua y sus oídos escuchaban aquellos llamados de urgencia.

su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, sus manos fueron recorriendo aquel camino desconocido para los dos, alcanzando aquel rincón virgen bañado por el elixir del amor, o mejor en este caso por la pasión. toco, sintió y saboreo aquel pasadizo de placer.

los gemidos de la joven inundaban la habitación, era un sonido hipnotizante para el pelirrojo lo guiaban por el camino correcto, el climax llego para la inexperta joven que deliraba por el placer, perdió por un momento todos sus sentidos solo aquel embriagante placer la envolvía, no se percato de los movimientos de su compañero.

Gaara se coloco sobre su cuerpo dejando que sus sexos se acariciaran lenta y tímidamente, ese placer era único, por lo que cada movimiento fue lento y pausado absorbiendo cada sensación, la necesidad creció y de golpe sin contemplación alguna se adentro en ella, el grito de dolor de la joven no fue escuchado por el, su mente divagaba en aquella sensación, aquella presión en su miembro, que era placentera, el calor, la humedad, todo era percibido se quedo quieto sintiendo todo, al sentir el movimiento del joven el gruño por la sensación.

Matsuri no supo en que momento las caricias y roces placenteros de sus sexos se convirtieron en dolor, solo pensaba en la incomodidad, el dolor, las lagrimas, tenia miedo de que Gaara se diera cuenta de que estaba su friendo y no de estar disfrutando de ese acto de amor, si para ella esto era amor, no sexo o lujuria para ella era la entrega de su ser. se movió para tratar de encontrar una mejor postura pero al hacerlo logro percibir el gruñido de aquel hombre, por lo que cerro los ojos para evitar mostrar el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban.

Gaara se movió hacia atrás para volver a sentir aquel placer, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, su instinto lo guiaba las envestidas eran cada vez mas potentes, solo estaba encerrado en su placer no percibía a la mujer ni sus gemidos de dolor al principio y ahora de placer.

sus manos presionaban la carne de aquella cadera que estaba siendo dañada, su cuerpo cansado se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven pero el movimiento de cadera seguía con fuerza, es sus oídos poco apoco entraban aquellos gritos, los llamados para que fuera mas deprisa, su nombre, gemidos, se escuchaban lejanos no había nada en su mente que solo su placer.

la cumbre llego y su mente se colapso por todo lo vivido, trato de recuperar su respiración y su mente poco a poco se fue despegando, el calor del cuerpo debajo empezó a sentirlo, levanto el rostro para mirar aquella mujer que lo llevo ante aquel placer y su mente se bloque al verla pues era su alumna, aquella joven que tiempo atrás se convirtió en su amiga.

ya no había nada mas, era ella su presente y su futuro.

Matsuri alcanzo el climax y grito un te amo que no fue escuchado y mucho menos respondido pero ella no se dio cuenta, solo sentía el peso de ese cuerpo, el aroma del pelirrojo la atontaba, trato de calamar su respiración y al abrir sus ojos, aquella mira penetrante y con miles de sentimientos, la cautivaron, por lo que inconscientemente levanto su mano y acaricio su rostro.

las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de matsuri tratando de liberar el coraje y tristeza.

fui una tonta esa vez el no me dijo un te amo y yo sola me creer un cuento de mentira e ideas absurdas, sola me busque este mal. solo quisiera saber porque nunca pudo verme a mi como mujer, si hice todo para ser mejor por el, cambie mi vestimenta me deje crecer el cabello por que el me lo pidió y ahora se que las respuestas estuvieron siempre ahí, era para parecerme a ella. nunca por que fuera matsuri, sino para ser la sombra de Hinata Hyuga.

y ahora que ella esta de vuelta yo, no soy nada para el...

ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ

lo prometido la continuacion de esta historia que esta apunto de terminar...

con respecto a las otras historias estoy trabajando en ellas, la de infidelidad llevo la mitad del capi, diferencias versión sasuhina también tengo la mitad y la versión naruhina esa solo tengo ideas, pero bueno

con respecto a padre soltero y amarguras del alma y disfraces me voy atrasar pues perdí los archivos así que tendré que empezarlos de nuevo espero.. terminar pronto.

saludos y cuidense

de nuevo les dos gracias por leer mi locuras


End file.
